Just because You're Young, Doesn't Mean You're Incapable of Greatness
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: Clary Morgenstern gets pregnant when she is 15, she suffers severe bullying until her mother get s job in New York. It was the clean slate Clary needed. Her father left, her child's father died, and her mother and brother couldn't care less about the baby. Clary finds solace in Alec Lightwood and eventually his siblings. But Clary's past is quite behind her yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters, except a few minor ones. The major ones belong to Cassandra Clare. I just own the plot.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Clary POV:**

My name is Clary Morgenstern, and I got pregnant when I was 15. It wasn't planned, my boyfriend and I had been together for a couple months and we were alone at his house and things got intense. I was only a freshman, and he was a junior. Loved by all, wanted by everyone, and somehow he wanted me. I was shocked. He was my first boyfriend, and I never in a million years thought it would end in pregnancy.

When I told my family, my dad immediately packed a bag and told my mother that he wouldn't have a whore of a daughter in his life. He left. My mother and brother weren't has harsh but they decided that this was my problem now. I called Sebastian and asked him to come over so I could tell him the news. When he got there and I told him he was livid. Told me that the baby couldn't possibly be his. He ran out the door leaving me crying on the floor. I thought I loved him, yet I was just a pair of fresh legs.

Later that night there was a huge story about a bad car accident that happened involving an 18 wheeler. Later I found out that it was Sebastian. He was hit and flipped 10 times before his car caught fire. He was dead on impact. This only made me cry even harder. The father of my unborn child was just killed, my father wanted nothing to do with me, and my brother and mother both looked at me like everything was my fault.

School was harder than home was. Everyone found out about the pregnancy. They called me a whore, a slut, and they all blamed me for Sebastian's death. I would come home crying everyday, and sometimes I would even have bruises from where the girls would shove me against a locker. After my baby girl was born my mom decided that I could continue through my sophomore year online. Which I gladly did. It gave me more time with my daughter.

So here I am, a junior in high school, and moving to a new state. I've always lived in Maine. But after my mom lost her job a couple weeks ago, there was nothing tying us to this town anymore. She got a job as an art consultant in New York, so Jon, mom, my daughter and I were all moving. And I couldn't wait to start over and just be a normal teenager. It was August and school started in September. We would get there and settle into our new house. I had to share a room with my daughter, which I didn't mind. It meant I could check up on her easier. She would be on December 8th. She was my world and I loved her more than anything. I just hope this new environment would be better than my last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Time Jump-A Month After School Started**

 **Clary POV:**

I was getting pretty comfortable being in a school again. Nobody knew about my daughter, and I wanted to keep it that way. I had met a really nice family, the Lightwoods. I had a lot of classes with Jace, and a couple with Izzy, but I bonded more with their older brother Alec. He was a senior and we got along really well. I knew he was basically raising his younger brother Max, he was going to be two in October, and he was the only one who I told about my daughter. We connected on the fact that we were both single parents. It was lunch and I was sitting by myself at a picnic table outside in the quad when Alec sat down with me.

"Hey Alec."

"Hey Clare. How's Olivia doing?"

"She's great. I hate that I have to put her in daycare during the day. I wish I could be with her, but school." He laughed. "How is Max?"

"He's doing great. I feel the same way about daycare, but I guess that's what happens when you have parents who don't care to look after their own son."

"I think you're doing an amazing job raising him Alec. He's lucky to have you."

"Same goes for Olivia, you're a great mom, and I wish you could see that."

"I'm trying my best. It's hard when I don't really have a great support system."

"I know, but you always have me, and my family. I know you don't want anyone else to know, but if you ever need anything, know that my family is always going to be here for you." I smile and nod at him. I knew that Alec was being genuine, but I just didn't want to put myself in that situation if I didn't have too. I love my daughter, but I can't go through the bullying again. It tore me apart and I need to be there for my daughter in anyway that I could, and I don't need stupid high school drama getting in the way of my family.

 **Time Jump-Middle Of October**

 **Clary POV:**

I was sitting in the middle of English class when I was called down to the office. I knew it could only be one thing, Olivia. The school knew about my daughter, and if something was wrong they would have to call me down to the office. I made my way down there and talked to the receptionist.

"Clary dear, your daughter as come down with a fever, they want you to pick her up immediately. I'll give you a pass."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Jones." She writes me a pass and I rush out to the parking lot only to remember that my mother needed my car today. _Shit._ I pull out my phone and text Alec.

 **Clary-** Alec, I need a favor. I have to pick up my daughter from daycare, she's sick and my mom has my car. Can you give me a ride?

 **Alec-** I really wish I could Clary, but I have a test next period that I can't miss, but I know Jace has a free period next. If you don't mind him finding out he could give you a life.

 **Clary-** Alright, but don't tell him why, I feel like I should break the news to him.

 **Alec-** Alright Clare, he'll be out soon.

Sure enough five minutes later Jace was walking out of the building. I walked up to him and thanked him for helping me. We got in the car and he asked where to and I said the daycares name, he looked at me confused.

"I'm assuming you want to know what you're helping me with?" He nods and I take a deep breath. "My daughter, she's sick and they need me to pick her up. My mom took my car this morning and I needed a ride."

"You have a daughter?" He looks at me and I just smile.

"Yea, her name is Olivia, she'll be three in December." I pull out my phone and I find a picture of us. "My mom and brother don't help me out, and my father left after he found out I was pregnant."

"What about the father?"

"Dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. When I told him I was pregnant he told me that it was not his and stormed out of my house. He got hit by an 18 wheeler, and the car blew up. He was dead on impact."

"Wow. That really sucks. So does she just not assume she has a father?"

"Well, she's only two and a half. She doesn't really understand. I'm her entire world. She kinda knows who my mom and brother are, but they aren't around her enough for her to make the connection." We pull up to the daycare. "I'll be right back." I get out of the car and make my way to the office.

 **Jace POV:**

Clary gets out of the car and I finally take a breath. She has a kid, and the father is dead, and her family doesn't approve, and she's going to school and she's only 17. I watch her walk away, and I start to think about her. Ever since she showed up to our school, I've had some classes with her, and she was a really cool person. She was sweet, and funny, and smart, and beautiful, which I didn't say often, if ever. I saw the door open and out walks clary holding a little girl with her red hair sleeping on her shoulder. She opens the car door and sits down laying the little girl on her lap.

"Alright, where to now?" I ask and she gives me her address and I start to drive. Occasionally I look over at the sleeping little girl on her lap and she is just as beautiful as her mother. Whatever the father looked like, was no where trace that he was even present in her genes. I pull up to her house and she looks at me.

"Would you like to come in?" I nod and we make our way up to her front door. She opens it and walks inside. "You can make yourself at home I'm just going to grab her some medicine." I sit down on the couch and she's back not two minutes later.

"Hey baby girl, I know you don't feel well but you have to wake up for mommy. I need to give you some juice." The little girl stirs awake and starts to whimper. Clary gives her the juice box and slowly starts rocking her back and forth. "Thank you so much for the ride Jace. It really means a lot to me and her."

"No problem. Why didn't you tell anyone you had a kid?"

"It was really bad at my last school. Everyone found out I was pregnant and I got bullied a lot. I was shoved into lockers, I would have bruises from the girls who grabbed me so tight I thought they were going to draw blood. Everyone blamed me for Sebastian's death, and it just got worse. My mom said I could go to school online for the duration of high school and I took it," she looked down at her daughter with so much love in her eyes, "I got to spend more time with her, and I jumped at that opportunity. My mom lost her job and got one here and we moved. I thought I could enjoy what time I had left in high school if nobody knew."

"But Alec knows."

"Alec and I bonded over the fact of raising a kid. I know he is practically raising your younger brother, and it was nice to talk to someone who knew what was going on."

"What's her name again?"

"Olivia."

"She's really adorable."

"I know, I'm so glad she doesn't have any features remotely similar to Sebastian's."

"Me too, the guy sounds like he was a douche."

"He was, but I was 15, and I thought I loved him. He was my first boyfriend, and he made me feel special. I regret him, but he gave me her," she looks down at Olivia again, "and she's my world. I love her more than anything."

She continued to rock Olivia while we talked for a couple more hours. I have never been the type to get held up on a girl, but she was different. And I wanted to get to know her more, I wanted to get to know everything about this girl, and I was determined too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Clary POV:**

A couple months ago I got a letter from a law firm in Maine, apparently Sebastian's parents are trying to get custody of Olivia on the grounds that I'm not a good mother. I have been meeting with a lawyer who agreed to do it pro bono on account that she was a single mother in her teens as well.

I have to meet with her today and I had nowhere else to put Olivia so I called Alec and he volunteered to watch her. He was truly a god send in these situations. I don't know what I'd do without the support of him and the whole Lightwood family. After Jace found out I thought it was pointless to leave Izzy out of the loop. She absolutely adored Olivia, and she was constantly dressing her up, it was cute and Olivia seemed to have bonded well with them, and I couldn't be happier.

I met with my lawyer in a little coffee shop down the street from the Lightwoods and I was nervous. I want my daughter to stay with me. I don't want her to be split up, especially between two states.

"But they can't really take her away from me?"

"They could. They have already been deprived of two years of their grandchild and you are a single mother who is 17. That's a lot to go up against in court but we are going to do our best because you are a great mother."

"So what's the first step?"

"We are going to need witnesses who have seen you with Olivia to support your claim on being a good mother. They will have to have been in the room when you're with her, they are going to have to have interacted with Olivia and you. Do you have any?" I immediately thought of the Lightwoods, especially Alec.

"I have some friends. I could ask them. They are actually the ones babysitting Olivia for me right now."

"You trust your daughter in their care?"

"Absolutely."

"That's good. Do you have anyone from your old school who knew what type of person Sebastian was?"

"I think I might still have one friend, but I'd have to call him and ask."

"Alright, well let's meet next week go over the witness list." I nod and I make my way back to the Lightwoods. When I walk in I see something I don't expect. Jace has Olivia resting on his chest as he watches TV.

"Hey, how did the meeting go?"

"It was alright. I have a question for you. Well, all of you actually. Where is everyone?"

"Upstairs. Go get them, I would but she's sleeping and I don't want to wake her up." I smile at how precious Jace is being with Olivia. I go upstairs ad ask Alec and Izzy both to join Jace and I in the living room.

"Alright, so I met with my lawyer and I need witnesses who have seen me with Olivia and can attest to the fact that I am a good mother so I can actually get full custody of my baby. I was wondering I you guys would be my witnesses."

"Of course we will Clary. Just let us know when we have to be at court."

"Thank you guys so much. I have to make a phone call, Jace can you look after her for like 20 more minutes?"

"Of course." I walk outside and slowly dial Simon's number. I haven't spoken to him in about two years. We kind of had a falling out when I started dating Sebastian. He hated him and now I know why.

"Hello?"

"Hey Simon, it's Clary."

"Clary? Seriously? It's been two years, why are you calling me?"

"I need your help Simon. I wouldn't have called if I was completely in need of you."

"What's up?"

"Sebastian's parents are taking me to court and trying to get custody of my daughter and I need someone who knew how awful Sebastian was. You are the only person on this planet who I know who hated him. I can't lose my daughter Simon. I can't."

"I'll help, but only because I really hated that guy."

"Thank you so much Simon. I owe you so much."

"Where are you?"

"New York."

"New York?!"

"Yea, we loved over the summer. I'm meeting with my lawyer next week and I'll let you know when you need to be here."

"Alright. I guess we'll talk later."

"Bye Simon." I hung up and took a deep breath. I made my way back inside where Jace was still in the same position as where I left him and Olivia. I let Olivia stay where she was until she woke up. I sat down next to Jace and we watched TV and talked for about two hours until Olivia woke up. She yawned and looked at me and a smile immediately appeared on her lips.

"Hi baby girl! Did you have a good day with the Lightwoods?" She giggles and says something nobody can understand. "Come to mommy! We need to get home baby." Jace lifts her up and hands her over to me. I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for watching her Jace. It means a lot."

"Any time Clary." I leave and make my way to my car. As nervous as I was for this whole trial to happen, I knew that I could count on the Lightwoods to help me through it. I just hope it all works out in my favor. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Time Jump- Day of Trial**

 **Clary POV:**

Today was the day of the trial and the Lightwoods and Simon were all here to support me. My mother and brother however were a no show, surprise surprise. The trial started with the prosecution asking Sebastian's parents questions about me.

"So Tom, how would you describe Sebastian?"

"He was a great kid. He was smart, athletic, and sociable. He was loved by everyone he ever met."

"And the same goes for Clary? She found all of the qualities on Sebastian?"

"I think so. Sebastian never really brought her around much."

"Why is that?"

"Sebastian never brought his girlfriends around us. It was just how he was."

"And when did you find out about the pregnancy?"

"About three months after she gave birth."

"And how did you feel?"

"I felt like she wanted to keep this a secret from us."

"Why is that?"

"So she could keep the child all to herself."

"I have no further questions." My lawyer didn't have any question so he was allowed to leave the stand. Next my lawyer called up Alec."

"Mr. Lightwood, how long have you known Clary?"

"Since the beginning of the school year."

"And how did you find out about her daughter?"

"She told me, I have been raising my younger brother who is the same age as her daughter so we bonded over the connection of being a single and young parent."

"How is Clary with her daughter?"

"Amazing. You can really tell she loves that little girl more than anything."

"How do you feel about how Clary is balancing being a mother and a student at just 17?"

"Remarkable. I don't know how she does it sometimes. She is a very stubborn girl, and she likes to do everything for her daughter by herself but she also knows when to ask for help."

"So her relationship with her daughter is a good one?"

"Absolutely. They are inseparable. When Clary walks into the room where her daughter is, they both get this look on their faces like two pieces have just been reunited."

"Thank you Mr. Lightwood." Alec was allowed to get down and Simon was called up.

"Mr. Lewis, how long have you known Clary?"

"We have been friends since we were 8."

"And you recently you two fell out of contact is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because she started dating Sebastian."

"You sound like you didn't like him."

"I hated him."

"Why is that?"

"He was a douche. He didn't care about anyone's feelings but his own. And he took advantage of Clary's innocent mind."

"By taking advantage you mean he forced himself on her?"

"No, not that way. That was consensual. I mean he saw Clary and knew she could be won over by sweetness and attention and that's exactly what he did." He looked right at me. "I've known her my whole life, she doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She takes everyone for their word and she never looks at the negative in people. She honestly believed Sebastian was a great person because of how he treated her, but it was all just an act."

"Thank you Mr. Lewis." Simon got off the stand and I was called by his parents lawyer.

"Ms. Morgenstern, how long were and Sebastian together?"

"We were together for about six months."

"And how was it?"

"It was great. He made me feel like the only girl in the world. He made me feel special and loved."

"And how did he act when you told him you were pregnant?"

"He told me that the baby couldn't possibly be his. He stormed out of my house. I curled up in a ball on the floor and cried for hours."

"How did you feel when you learned about Sebastian's death?"

"I cried even harder."

"Why?"

"He was the father of my unborn child. I knew the baby was his. And I knew maybe one day he would come around and when he did he could be apart of her life."

"Why did you move?"

"My mom lost her job and got a new one here so we moved."

"Did you think about how his parents would react?"

"Honestly no. I was bullied so much when my school found out I was pregnant and everyone started blaming me for his death. I wanted to get out of there and when my mom got a job here, it was the perfect opportunity. And it's not like they every came knocking on my door to meet her."

"But they are her grandparents."

"Yes, but she is my daughter and I was doing what I thought was best for her and me."

"But you didn't have the righ…" I immediately cut her off.

"I had every right to take my daughter to a new and better environment. I love my daughter more than anything. I would go to the ends of the earth to give her the best life possible. I may only be 17, but I am a damn good mother. I am there when she is sick, I am there when she can't sleep at night, I sing her to sleep, I I put food on her plate, I play with her, I I do everything I am suppose to do. I got to school, I watch her, and I sure as hell make sure that she knows how much she is loved by me." By the end of my speech I am crying.

"Alright, you may step down." I step down and make my way over to my seat. The judge tells us there will be a short recess and when court gets back in session there would be a verdict. We all make our way out to the hallway and I take a seat a let out a deep breath. Jace sits next to me and rubs my back. 30 minutes later the judge calls us back in and I sit waiting anxiously.

"This case is very close to home for me," the judge states. "My daughter also had a child in high school and I know how hard it can be. I see how much you love your daughter Ms. Morgenstern. I can see it when you talk, and I can see it when someone even tries to come at her. I admire your strength in hard times. I understand why you did what you did. But I wanted to make sure, so I did my own research. And I didn't like what I found." He looks at Sebastian's parents. "Your son wasn't the golden boy you described him to be. He had multiple run ins with the law and he was quite a heartbreaker to the female population. He didn't have any regard to a woman's feelings. You never met his girlfriends because he never wanted them to get too attached so when he broke up with them it was a clean break, but he didn't have that opportunity to do that with Clary because she got pregnant. He was mad enough to leave this poor girl at 15, because he thought the kid wasn't his. I have no reason to separate Ms. Morgenstern from her daughter. She had proven to be a great mother who has a good group of friends who have her and her daughters back. If Ms. Morgenstern wants to grant you permission to see her daughter, you may, but you won't get custody. Case dismissed." I nearly fell to the ground as I cried when I felt Jace's arms wrap around me. I cried into his shoulder for a couple minutes until I could control my emotions.

"You did it Clare. You did it."

"Where is Olivia? I need to see my baby."

"She's out in the hallway with Izzy." I walk out and I pick up Olivia and hug her tight and cry a little more. I got my baby girl and nothing else mattered in that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Time Jump- Olivia's 3** **rd** **Birthday**

 **Clary POV:**

Olivia's birthday was just two days away and I felt sick to my stomach for the past week, but Olivia came first so I just had to power through it. I went to bed one night, but when I woke up I couldn't stop shivering but I was burning up. I decided that since school was going to be over soon I would tell them that my daughter was sick and had to take a week off. Thankfully my school is very understanding and sent me the work that I needed to complete. Unfortunately on Olivia's birthday I gad gotten worse. I couldn't get out of bed and I could hear Olivia crying from her crib but I had no energy to get up. I had a few options I could suck it up and deal with it like I've been doing for the past two weeks, or I could text one of the Lightwoods. I decided on the latter.

 **Clary-** Jace I don't want to bother you but I need your help.

 **Jace-** What's up Clary? Is Olivia okay?

 **Clary-** Olivia is fine, me not so much.

 **Jace-** Are you okay?

 **Clary-** Could you please come over?

 **Jace-** Be there in 10 minutes.

 **Clary-** Thank you.

I put my phone down and I closed by eyes as Olivia continued to cry, I know it was cruel but hopefully when Jace gets here he can calm her down. 10 minutes later Jace was in my room.

"I followed the cries." He went over and picked up Olivia. "What's wrong?" He bounced Olivia up and down and she started to calm down.

"I think I have the flu. I've been feeling like shit for about two weeks but I had to take care of her, but I woke up today and I just couldn't do it. She's been crying for about an hour and my head is pounding. I haven't eaten in a least a week and all I want to do is cry."

"Sh. It's okay. I'll take care of Olivia. Where are your mom and brother?"

"They went away for a month. Family vacation."

"Without you?"

"They didn't want to bother with the baby."

"I have a proposition for you."

"What's that?"

"How would you like to stay with us for awhile? You can get the break you need, and we could watch Olivia for you, and you don't have to be alone." I think about it for awhile but realize that I have nothing here for me, and I could use a break, especially with how I've been feeling.

"I would love that, but can I sleep for a couple more hours before I have to get up? I'm exhausted."

"Of course. I'll take Olivia downstairs so she doesn't disturb you." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my head. It was sweet, and the most affection I've gotten from someone in awhile. I slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

 **Jace POV:**

I took Olivia downstairs to the living room. I put her down and she ran over to her dollhouse and started playing. I went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed sliced apples and a sippy cup of orange juice. I walked back out to the living room and she was sitting crossed legs on the floor and she smiled at me.

"Here you go Olivia." She grabbed the sippy cup and smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said.

"I hear it's your birthday today sweetheart?"

"Yea! I'm tree today!"

"I know, what would you like to do today?"

"Can you read a book to me?"

"Sure, do you have a preference?" She nods and walks over to the book self and grabs a book. She hands it to me and I look at the cover. A Tale of Two Cities. Classic. "You like this book?"

"Momma reads it to me all the time!" I sit on the couch and she jumps on my lap and snuggles her head on my chest. I begin to read to here when I hear footsteps on the stairs and I look up and there was Clary. "Mommy!" Olivia calls and runs over to Clary.

"Hey baby. How are you? I'm sorry I'm sick on your birthday."

"It's otay." She beams up at her mother.

"So, we are going to take a little vacation to the Lightwood house. How does that sound?" She smiles at Clary and starts to jump up and down.

"Reawwy?"

"Yea baby. Why don't you go pick some of your favorite outfits out and your favorite stuffed animal. I'll be up in a minute." She runs up stairs and Clary looks at me. "Thank you so much for looking after here. I felt horrible letting her cry but I just couldn't do it."

"It's no problem Clary. I enjoy spending time with her."

"I think she adores you. She certainly has you wrapped around her little finger."

"Yea, she's something. Very cute, and when she looks at me with those big green eyes I just can't say no."

"I know what you mean. Kind of makes it hard to be her mother. I just want to make her happy, but I also need to be her mother. Thankfully she's a sweetheart. Makes my job easier." She is inches from me and I'm trying my hardest not to kiss the crap out of her knowing her daughter is right upstairs. Before I know what's happening she was leaning up and kissed me. It took me a second to realize what happened but I kissed her back. After a couple minutes we stopped and we looked at each other and laughed a little.

"Mommy! I need help!" Olivia shouted from upstairs.

"I'll be right back."

"Can we talk about this later though?"

"Of course." Than she disappeared upstairs. She kissed me, and I couldn't help but smile. There was something about her that really intrigued her. Five minutes later her and Olivia walked back down with their bags. Olivia and Clary walking hand in hand and smiling at each other.

"Let's go!" Olivia said and she grabbed my hand. "I want to play with Max!" Clary and I laughed and made our way out to my car. Clary transferred the car seat and we made our way to my house. I could get used to this. I could get used to Clary and Olivia being with me all the time. I could get used to playing with Olivia and reading to her and taking care of Clary while she's sick. I've never wanted anything like this, but with Clary it seems like it's worth it. And I was going to find out just how worth it, it really was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace had texted Alec letting him know that Olivia and I were coming to stay for a while. Alec told him that there were two extra rooms available and I was ecstatic. I haven't had my own room since Olivia was born. We've always shared. It would be weird not sharing but also very nice. We walked into the house and Olivia immediately went to look for Max. I made my way up to my room to get Olivia and I situated for our stay here. I quickly changed and lay down in bed again. It was nice to know that I could sleep and three people were here to watch out for Olivia.

A couple hours later I was woken up to a knock on the door. Jace came in with my dinner, granted it was about 10 at night but I could use some food. Soup and hot tea. It was very sweet of him. I didn't really know where we stood after I kissed him. But I knew that I wanted to get to know him. I felt like a normal teenager when I was with him, and I've never felt like this with anyone, and the fact that he gets along with Olivia so well, makes it even better.

"Thank you. For everything. I don't know what I'd do without your family."

"Any time Clary. I put Olivia down about 20 minutes ago. She and Max ran wild the whole day. They were exhausted."

"Good, she needs that." I take the hot cup of tea in my hands and let it warm me. "So about that kiss, I'm sorry that it came out of nowhere."

"Don't apologize. I'm not complaining that it happened." I smiled and blushed. "I like you Clary, really really like you. I've never felt this attraction to a girl before. But I enjoy being around you, and I love being around Olivia."

"I like you too. A lot. And seeing you with Olivia just makes me like you that much more. I just need to know that this is real, cause I can't put Olivia through something that isn't."

"This is real for me Clary. More real than anything else in my life."

"It doesn't bother you that I have a kid?"

"I love that little girl Clary."

"Okay." I leaned over and kissed him. He stayed and we talked until I was finished my dinner. There was a storm outside and I knew it was only a matter of time before Olivia came in to see me. The door cracked slightly and Jace and I saw a small figure walk in.

"Mommy, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course baby." She walked over and Jace picked her up and placed her on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her on the head and then kissed me on the lips and started to talk away when Olivia grabbed his hand.

"Stay daddy." Was all she said and my hand flew over my mouth and Jace's jaw dropped. I know he said she was ready for this but this was now getting really real and I didn't know how he would react. But Jace was only stunned for a split second before he answered.

"Of course sweetheart." He said and tears filled up in my eyes. He crawled into bed on the other side of her. She grabbed his hand and curled up beside me. I could get used to this, and I just hope for Olivia's sake, Jace is ready for this.

It took a couple days to get back on my feet and when I was finally feeling better Jace and I decided to take Olivia to the park. It was cold and snowing but she really wanted to go and Jace and I couldn't say no. I was sitting on a bench when an older woman came and sat down next to me on the bench.

"Is that your daughter?"

"Yes." I nod and smile at her.

"How old is she?"

"She just turned three this month."

"And is that the father?"

"No, her father died before she was born. Car accident."

"Oh my. I'm sorry dear."

"It's alright, he wasn't a very good man."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes. It's very new to us."

"Well he certainly has a way with your little girl." I look at Jace and Olivia and she is throwing snowballs at him and he is just laughing.

"Yea, she adores him."

"Well, any man who treats a little girl that well is one to hold onto." I am still looking at Jace and Olivia and I nod in agreement. "Well, it was nice talking to you dear."

"You too." She got up and left and I looked back over at Jace and Olivia. They looked like they were destined to be together, like he was destined to be her father. Jace looked over at me and smiled at him and he picked Olivia up and made his way over to me. He kissed me and Olivia giggled. He set her down and we each grabbed a hand and walked back to his car. Yup this was definitely meant to be. No matter what, this was how everything was meant to be. I was sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

 **Jace POV:**

Christmas was tomorrow and I had no idea what to get Clary. I have been looking for something since we started dating but nothing screamed Clary to me. I had already gotten Olivia a gift, several actually. It seems crazy that I'm only 17 but I've fallen in love with that little girl. She is so sweet and kind, just like her mother. Clary and I have been really good lately. It was like we were a family, and I could totally get used to it. I felt like I was Olivia's father, and I liked to think Clary thought I was as well.

I was walking around New York when I saw a pair of earrings that had emerald on them, they reminded me so much of Clary's eyes. I decided to get her them. It was simple but it was her. I made my way home and walked into the living room to see Olivia and Clary sitting on the floor playing with Barbie's. I walked over and kissed Clary on the head and did the same to Olivia, they both smiled at me and I made my way into the kitchen. Alec was sitting at the kitchen table cleaning up Max's mess, I made my way over to him and sat down.

"So, Olivia called you her dad?"

"How do you know that?"

"Olivia told Max she finally has a dad. Max asked who it was and she said you."

"Yea, it was the day Clary and her arrived. I was in Clary's room and she walked in scared of the storm, and when was about to leave she grabbed my hand and said 'stay daddy' and it shocked me and Clary."

"I bet. Dude, you're only 17. Almost 18. Do you really want a kid thinking you're her dad?"

"Its crazy Alec, but I love Olivia. I would honestly do anything for her."

"And Clary?"

"I really like Clary, and I want to be with her all the time, and I want to be with Olivia all the time too."

"Wow."

"It just feels right. I don't know how else to explain it."

"I never thought I'd see the day where Jace Lightwood settled down. And at 17 at that."

"It's just as crazy to me but I don't ever want to be without them."

"I support you. No matter what."

"Thanks man." Olivia ran in and jumped on my lap. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hi! Mommy said she needed to go run a few errands and that I need to stay with you!"

"Did she say where she was going?"

"She wanted to go back home to talk to her mom."

"Is she home?"

"Yea, she called mommy last night and they got into a fight. I think she wanted mommy to go home but mommy wants to stay here. With you."

"You guys are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks Uncle Alec!" Alec looked shocked. "Mommy said I could call you that!"

"Of course you can Olivia." Alec looked at her and smiled.

"What would you like to do sweetheart?"

"Can you read to me again? We're almost done that book!"

"Of course. Why don't you go get it ready and I'll meet you in the living room."

"Otay!" She hopped off my lap and ran into the living room.

"You're good with her, better than I would have imagined."

"I told you, I love that little girl. I'll see you later man. I have to go read."

I went out into the living room and started reading to Olivia. We finished the book and Olivia was super excited.

"What else do you want to do sweetheart?"

"Mommy said you can play the piano. Is that true?"

"It is true."

"Can you teach me daddy?"

"Of course I can. Let's go." We went into the room with the piano and sat down and started teaching her the basics. It felt natural to be sitting there with her and teaching her how to do something. I couldn't wait to do this for the rest of my life.

 **Clary POV:**

After I left the Lightwoods I made my way to my house. I didn't know what my mom was upset about, but I figured that it couldn't be a pleasant experience. I walked in the front door and her and my brother were sitting in the living room.

"Where have you been?"

"Olivia and I are staying at the Lightwoods. I thought you weren't coming back until the first week in January."

"Change of plans. Why are you staying with them?"

"I was really sick in the beginning of December and I needed help with Olivia. Jace offered me a place to stay as his house for Olivia and I and I took it."

"You should be watching your own child."

"I was sick. I couldn't take care of her while I was practically dying."

"Where is she now?"

"She's at the Lightwoods."

"Do you not watch your own child anymore?" Jon joined in.

"She's with Jace. She's fine."

"Is Jace your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is. And Olivia loves him. Why am I here?"

"We came home and we didn't hear her and when we check your room it looked like it had been abandoned. Also, your brother and I were talking and we decided that we don't want to stay here anymore and I got a nice job offer in London, and we'll be closer to your father."

"You're moving? What am I suppose to do? I can't just pick up and move. Olivia loves it here and she has friends and people who love her."

"We aren't asking you to come. In fact we don't want you to come, but we know that social services would have field day so we are keeping this house until you're 18, so you have the same address and it looks like we still live here. Just thought we'd give you a heads up."

"Thanks I guess? I'm gonna get some more things and go back to the Lightwoods."

"Alright. Bye."

I got the rest of the clothes that were in my room and Olivia and I and headed back to my car. When I made it back to the Lightwoods I was pissed. Like, what the hell is going on with my family? I don't understand. I walk in and I hear music, and I hear laughter and I make my way to where the piano was and there was Jace teaching Olivia how to play, it melted my heart.

"Mommy! I'm learning the piano!"

"I can see that baby." She got up and hugged my legs. I kissed her head before she ran out into the other room.

"How'd it go with your mom?"

"Interesting. Her and Jon are moving. To London to be closer to my father."

"And you?"

"They don't want me to come. They actually strongly advise against it. She is keeping the house here until I turn 18 so social services doesn't get wind of her up and leaving her 17 year old daughter and her 3 year old grandchild."

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay here with us."

"I know. I appreciate that." I leaned up and kissed him. We made our way out to the living room to find Olivia and Max playing. We sat on the couch and cuddled while enjoying the company that we were in. I felt at home for the first time since I had Olivia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Time Jump- 3 Months**

 **Clary POV:**

I've been staying with the Lightwoods since December and I honestly can't believe how amazing it feels to be with a real family. Olivia was loving it and I couldn't be happier with Jace. Jace and I walked into school like we've been doing for the past couple months but something was strange about today. People were staring at us and I had no idea why. Jace was just as confused as I was. We were standing at my locker when Aline and her posse walked up to us.

"So I guess what makes Jace Lightwood stick around is a kid. If I knew that I would have gotten pregnant when we were together."

"What are you talking about Aline?"

"We know Clary has a kid." I tensed but then I realized that I didn't care. I wasn't ashamed of Olivia and I knew that Jace loved her.

"So?" Jace said and it made me happy to know that he was sticking up for my family.

"I didn't realize all you needed was a kid to be happy Jace. I mean, she isn't even yours so why are you bothering?"

"I love that little girl Aline. And I love Clary." I gripped his hand. That was the first time he ever said he loved me. "That's the reason I'm happy, it's because of Clary and Olivia. If it were you who had a child, it wouldn't be the same."

"How does Olivia's father feel about you shaking up with a new guy Clary?"

"Her father died before she was born. Car accident. She never knew her father, and her father never knew her. As far as my daughter is concerned, Jace is the closest thing she's ever had to a father." That shut her up real quick. She huffed and stormed away from us with her posse close behind. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes. I love you Clary, and I've been trying to figure out how to tell you but it never seemed right, but then I realized that it didn't need to be the right time. I just needed you to know."

"I love you too." I smiled and his lips were soon on mine. "Thank you for sticking up for Olivia."

"You know I love her, and when someone tries to bring her into a fight as a weapon, especially someone like Aline, it doesn't sit well with me."

I kissed him again and we made our way to class. The day passed slowly and my health class just ended why my teacher asked me to stay after class.

"You wanted to talk to me Mrs. Crowley?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to talk to my health classes about safe sex. I know you have a child, and I thought it would make it more real if it came from someone they know." I looked at her slightly worried. I never wanted anyone at this school to find out I had a child but I knew that after Aline confronted me in the hallway it wouldn't be a secret for much long so I figured I might at least help some people try and be safe.

"Sure Mrs. Crowley. I'd love too. Would it be all your health classes?"

"Yes. It would be the whole freshman and sophomore class plus those juniors and seniors who are in my advanced health classes."

"When would it be?"

"Friday."

"Do you mind if I bring in my daughter?"

"Of course not. I think that would make it even more real."

"Alright, I'll see you Friday Mrs. Crowley. What time?"

"1 o'clock dear." I nod and make my way out to the parking lot where I meet Jace. It was our turn to pick up Max and Olivia from day care. I walked up to him gave him a quick kiss and we got in the car and left.

"So Mrs. Crowley asked me to talk about safe sex to her health classes."

"Really?"

"Yea, I told her I'd do it. After the whole thing with Aline the whole school is going to know that I have a kid and if I can help some other kids not make the same mistake I did, I want too. I love Olivia more than anything, and but it was a mistake and I wonder sometimes what life would be like if I never got pregnant. And I want kids to know how much it alters your life."

"I support you. Plus, I'll be there. And so will Alec and Izzy. We all have Mrs. Crowley for health."

"I'm going to bring Olivia in with me. If she starts getting fussy, would you mind looking after her?"

"Not at all." He smiled and I smiled back. We picked up Max and Olivia and made our way home. I was nervous for Friday and I know it's going to be hard to talk about but like I said, I'm not ashamed of Olivia. I love her, and I'm very proud of how far I've come with her.

 **Time Jump-Friday**

I was going into school late today because I had to bring Olivia with me. The others all went in at normal time but I needed time to collect myself. I was nervous especially to talk about it in front of a bunch of people that I don't know about a topic that I've never really talked about in front anyone who I didn't trust.

I walked into school with Olivia and was headed to the auditorium. I could hear the low mummer of the voices of all the students in the auditorium. I bent down to talk to Olivia.

"Hey baby, I'm going to go out there and talk to a bunch of people about you. Now, at first I want you to stay back here until I ask you to join me on stage alright?" she nods. "And after I'm done I want you to go join daddy, Uncle Alec and Aunt Izzy. They'll be sitting in the front. But I need you to be on your best behavior Olivia."

"I promise I will be on my best behavior mommy." I hear Mrs. Crowley introduce me and I kiss Olivia on the head and go out to meet Mrs. Crowley. She hands me the microphone and I take a deep breath.

"Hi everyone. My name is Clary Morgenstern and I'm here to talk about a very important topic. Sex." Everyone laughs and I know why. They didn't want to hear it and I certainly didn't want to talk about it. "Sex is a huge responsibility that can result in a child. And if you aren't ready for that responsibility, than you aren't ready for sex. I don't know how many of you have heard the rumor of me having a child. But it's not a rumor. I do have a child, a daughter. Olivia, will you join me?" I ask and she skips out onto the stage and hugs my leg. There were awes from the crowd and some gasps. "I was 15 when I got pregnant with Olivia. I thought I was ready and I thought I was being safe, but I still got pregnant. When I told my family, my father left. He told me he didn't want to have a whore for a daughter. My mom and brother weren't as harsh but they didn't help me out. I've been on my own with her since the day she was born and it was incredibly hard." I look down at her and smile. I whisper in her ear and she takes the microphone.

"My name is Olivia and I'm three years old! This is my mommy. I love her very much she's the best! And so are my aunt and uncle and my daddy!" She says and I look at Jace, Alec and Izzy and they are all smiling. I whisper for her to go join them, and I give her a kiss. She runs down stage steps where Jace meets her. He picks her up and sits down with her where she snuggles up on his chest. Everyone around him awed at the cute interaction.

"I know you all don't want me to talk for an hour about sex. I can't stop you, but I can try my hardest to tell you how hard it is to be a mom in your teens. So if you have any questions, feel free to ask." One girl raises her hand and Mrs. Crowley hands her a microphone.

"Is Jace really the father of your child?"

"No. I actually moved here form Maine in August. The father of my child died in a car accident the day I told him I was pregnant. He told me the child wasn't his and that he wanted nothing to do with it. He stormed out of my house and on his way home was hit by an 18 wheeler. The car flipped 10 times before it went up in flames." There were a lot of shocked faces in the crowed.

"So why does she call him daddy?"

"Jace is the only father figure she has ever known. He plays with her, he reads to her, he teaches her how to play the piano, he rocks her to sleep when she wakes up in the middle of night. To Olivia, Jace is her father."

"How did you do it when she was a new born?"

"It was really hard. After my old school found out I was pregnant I got bullied. I would get slammed into lockers, I would have bruises from girls grabbing me so tightly, and everyone at my old school blamed me for my boyfriends death. It was hard so I decided to finish my high school career out online. And I got to complete it on my time while I got to be with Olivia. It was hard. Going to school full time while trying to take care of a newborn. My mom wanted nothing to do with my baby. She still doesn't. It wasn't until I moved here and met the Lightwoods that I actually had a support system."

"Do you regret it?"

"I don't regret Olivia at all. She is my world, and I love her more than anything. But I do wish I waited longer. I wasn't ready to be a mom at 15. Hell, I'm still not ready. I'm 17 years old and I have a 3 year old daughter. Who depends on me for everything. I am he source of food, I am her protector, I am her entire world. That is a huge weight to carry on your own. And you can't always count on family to be there for you. Mine wasn't, and they still aren't, and you also can't count on the father of your child to be there either. Olivia's father bailed the second I told him about her, that could happen to you. If it weren't for the Lightwoods, I have no idea where Olivia and I would be right now. I owe them a lot." I look down at them and smile. "Having a child is a huge responsibility and one that can't be taken lightly. You'll be up at all hours of the night trying to calm a screaming baby, you'll have to make sure they are taken care of properly, up to date on their shots, and their vaccines and you have to shower them with love and affection because they are completely dependent on you. I never knew how hard it was to raise a child, until I had Olivia and I messed up a bunch in the beginning. I don't regret my daughter but is that really what you all want to go through at 16 years old? You have to stop hanging out with friends, your paycheck from your job goes towards baby food and baby clothes because they outgrow them in 3 months instead of spending it on a movie or a new pair of pants for yourself. You give up the right to be who you are in order to provide for your child. If you aren't ready for that, you aren't ready for sex." I put down the microphone and make my way off stage where I meet Jace and Olivia I give him and her a kiss and we walk out of the auditorium.

"Clary, that was amazing. You did great." He said as he put Olivia down and we each grabbed a hand.

"I sure hope I made a good point and made them think."

"You made me think, and I already have a kid." He smirked and I smiled back at him and laughed. "Come on, lets go home. I'm sure you don't want to stay here for the rest of the day, and neither do I." I smiled and we made our ways to our cars, I kissed him and told him I'd meet him at home. Olivia and I were singing along to the radio when I stopped at a red light someone hit me from behind. I slammed my head into the steering wheel and instantly my vision went black. The last think I remember was thinking about Olivia and how she was until my vision went black and I was out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Jace POV:**

I got home and I went inside and got something to eat. I was waiting for Clary and after 15 minutes she still wasn't back. I pull out my phone and call her. She doesn't pick up so I try again, still nothing. I try one more time when a man answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, what are you doing with my girlfriends phone?"

"My name is Ryan and I am the paramedic that was at the scene of your girlfriends accident." Paramedic?

"What happened?"

"Someone hit her from behind. We're at St. John's hospital."

"And the little girl?"

"Not a scratch, but she's getting checked anyway."

"Alright, thanks." I hang up grab my keys and head to the hospital. I get there and immediately go up to the nurse's station. "Clarissa Morgenstern?"

"Name?"

"Jace Lightwood."

"Relationship?"

"Boyfriend."

"She is in room 220."

"And the little girl?"

"What's your relationship to her?"

"She's my girlfriends daughter."

"Sorry, but you aren't her guardian so we can't release her to you." I was about to say something when I heard Olivia speak.

"Daddy?" I turned around and Olivia is standing outside one of the exam rooms. I make my way over to her despite the protests.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you?" I pick her up and I can see the look on the nurse's face as I disobey her attempts to keep Olivia and I separated.

"I'm okay. Where's mommy?"

"She's being looked at right now sweetheart. I'll stay with you until we're allowed to go visit her." She nods her head. I wipe the tears from her eyes and she cuddles up against my chest.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lightwood, I didn't realize she was your daughter. You aren't on any of her medical records."

"I'm not her biological father, but I am her dad, and my little girl needs me right now."

"Wow. You must really love her and her mother to take on such a great responsibility at such a young age."

"I do. Can we go see her mother now, or do we have to wait?"

"You can go up and see her." I thank the nurse and I carry Olivia up to the room and we make it to room 220. I walk inside and Clary is sitting up on the bed looking worried. She hears the door and her snaps up.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

"I have a minor concussion and whiplash. Bastard made me slam my head against the steering wheel. I have such a bad headache." She lifts her arms and I put Olivia in her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay baby."

"You scared me mommy. You weren't awake."

"I'm so sorry baby. I got hurt but I promise I'm okay." She gave her a kiss on the cheek and than a nurse walks in.

"Alright Clarissa, you are free to go. You don't need any special instructions, but just make sure you rest." We thank the nurse and I pick Olivia back up and help Clary out of bed. She signs herself and Olivia out of the hospital and make our way to my car. By the time we get home it's about 4 o'clock and I know Alec and Izzy were going to be worried. I never texted them. We walk into the house and I lead Clary over to the couch so she can rest. I walk into the kitchen with Olivia so we can get Clary a snack when Alec walks in.

"Dude, where have you been?" He asks and I put Olivia down and hand her the banana.

"Sweetheart, can you please go give this to your mommy and keep an eye on her for me? I need to talk with Uncle Alec." She nods, and I quickly kiss her and she runs into the other room. "Clary and Olivia were in a car accident on their way home from school. We just got back from the hospital."

"Are they okay?"

"Yea, Olivia is perfectly fine, but Clary has a minor concussion and minor whiplash. She slammed her head on her steering wheel."

"Damn, that sucks."

"Yea."

"Well, I'm glad they're okay."

"Thanks." I make my way out to the living room where I see Clary eating and Olivia plopped on her lap. I take a seat next to Clary and I place Olivia on my lap and Clary leans into my side, while Olivia lays against my chest. Just thinking about anything happening to these two scares the hell out of me, and after today I can't ever imagine going through something like that ever again. I lean down and I kiss Clary's head and I kiss Olivia's too. I love these two and I can't ever imagine my life without them.

"I love you girls." I say and Clary looks up and smiles at me.

"I love you too Jace." She says and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too daddy." She copies her mother and kisses my cheek. In that moment I knew that this was going to be the rest of my life. These two girls and whoever else we bring into this world. Clary was it for me, and Olivia was my daughter and I couldn't be more excited to spend the rest of my life with both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Time Jump- Graduation**

 **Clary POV:**

Today was the day that I was graduating high school and to be honest I didn't think I was going to make it when I was a freshman, especially after getting pregnant, but here I am. I'm 18 years old, with a 4 year old daughter, and have been in a relationship with the man of my dreams for almost a year and a half. The past year and half with him has been amazing. We both got into NYU, and decided to commute, just like Alec and Izzy. We all lived in the Lightwood house together, and their parents announced that they were moving to Europe to be closer to work, so it was ours. Sometimes I wonder how they raised such amazing kids with being such absent parents but we're all doing extremely well and I couldn't wait for the future with them.

The graduation was really short, and simple. Alec was sitting in the stand with Max and Olivia. It was all I needed. After the ceremony we all made our way to the parking lot to meet up. Jace and I were walking hand in hand when Olivia spotted us and ran towards us and Jace scooped her up and she gave both of us a hug. Izzy made us pose for a family picture because we were quote 'the cutest family ever' and I couldn't help but agree. We were a family, and I couldn't be happier that Jace came into my life because I don't know what Olivia and I would do without him. She loved him so much and I knew he loved her. We put Olivia down and Jace whispered something in her ear and she smiled and looked up at me.

"Mommy! Daddy gave me a new necklace. Would you like to see?" I looked at the chain around her neck.

"Of course baby." I bent down and pulled the necklace out of her dress but instead of being a regular necklace there was a ring hanging from it. I gasped and looked at Jace who was down on one knee as Olivia was standing next to him.

"Clarissa, I know we're young but I know you are without a doubt the only girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. You and Olivia are my world, and I want to make you two the happiest girls in the world. Would you do me the honor of marrying me Clary?" I was so shocked that all I could do was nod. He wrapped his arms around me and slid the ring on my finger. Olivia is jumping up and down cheering.

"You'll finally be my real daddy!" She screams and it draws a slight crowd. Izzy is drying her tears and Alec is holding Max who has the biggest smile on his face. Jace picks Olivia up and we all gather into a group hug. I will finally have the family that I've always wanted, and Olivia will have something permanent. The future with Jace seems so bright that I don't think anything in the world could possibly ruin the amazing mood I'm in. I kiss Jace and Olivia and we head home to celebrate graduation, and the engagement, and starting the process of Jace adopting Olivia. Everything was falling into place, and I couldn't be happier heading into the future with my family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Clary POV:**

This summer was different than any other summer that I've ever had. Jace, Olivia and I would do so many things as a family that I never thought I'd be able to do in a million years. We went to the zoo, the aquarium, we would have picnics, and we would have movie days, and pajama days. It was everything that I ever imagined but honestly never thought was possible.

Jace and I decided that we didn't want a big wedding. We wanted something small and we wanted it to happen before the summer was over. There was no denying that we would be together forever. It didn't matter that we were only 18 years old. We were a family and we wanted that to be official as soon as possible. Izzy was mortified that we wanted to get married so fast. She didn't think it was enough time to plan a wedding, but honestly Jace and I could get married at the courthouse and be completely content with that.

I haven't seen my family since the day that they told me they were moving to London. I just thought that I would never see them again. The day I turned 18, my mother put the house up for sale and it sold in about 5 days. So Olivia and I officially moved into the Lightwoods. Jace, Olivia and I were at the park one day. Jace was pushing Olivia on the swings while I watched from a bench when I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

"Clarissa." I froze. I turned around and saw my family. They looked happy. Happier than I had ever seen them before.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"My company transferred me to the New York office. We're moving back here. We were just taking a nice family stroll in the park." My father beamed as he placed his arm around my mother. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Olivia."

"Well where is she if you aren't watching her?" Jon asked in the same cocky attitude he had before he left.

"Jace is pushing her on the swings." I pointed over to where they were and I could hear Olivia's cute little laugh.

"I see you're still with that boy."

"That boy happens to be my fiancé mother. But you wouldn't know that because you couldn't give two shits about my daughter and me. Your granddaughter."

"Don't speak to me like that Clarissa. You know I never supported you having that child."

"I needed you mom. I needed your help with Olivia. I was 15 years old when she was born. I knew nothing about being a parent." I shouted back and got Jace's attention. He stopped pushing Olivia, he picked her up and made his way over to me. I could feel his presence beside me. "You were just as bad as dad, except at least dad had the guts to just up and leave. He knew he didn't want me anymore, but you just strung me along until you decided the appropriate time to kick me and Olivia to the curb." Jace wrapped his arm around my waist and Olivia placed her little hand on my shoulder. I immediately felt calmer. "I was scared out of my mind when I found out I was pregnant, and I knew Sebastian probably wasn't going to be around a lot, and I was hoping that my family would be there for me. I didn't expect any of you to raise Olivia for me. I never expected you guys to take care of her in the middle of the night, or feed her, or even watch her. I just needed support and guidance but you all couldn't be bothered. You treated me like the plague. You didn't care that I was going through hell at school, you didn't come to any of my doctors appointments, you never helped me through the morning sickness. You weren't even there when she was born. I was alone in that room screaming my lips off for you mom. I was in pain and I was alone." I was crying and I could see that her face was falling and she was finally seeing everything that I went through alone but it was too late to make up for it now. "I don't care anymore that you gave up on me the moment that you found out I was pregnant. I realize now that everything you didn't do for me made me a better mom to Olivia, but she didn't deserve that treatment. She didn't deserve to be treated like a burden. She needed her grandmother, and her grandfather, and her uncle. But you didn't even give her a chance. You never took the time to get to know her."

"Clarissa, you never showed any signs that you needed any help." My mother says in a loving and nurturing voice. I could tell my words were making their way into her mind, and I could see her reminiscing those years.

"Why would I? After I told Sebastian and he stormed out of the house I lost it. And Jon laughed at me," I looked at him. "Do you remember what you said to me?" He shook his head. "You told me 'serves me right for whoring around and getting knocked up.' Who tells their 15 year old sister, who just found out she was pregnant and who was dissed by the babies father that? I was already shattered. And some how you found a way to break me even more." I looked at them and dried my eyes. "I have my family. I don't need yours anymore." I looked up at Jace and Olivia and I smiled as Jace kissed my head. I leaned into them and took a deep breath when Olivia started to speak.

"You made my mommy very sad. She cried herself to sleep for awhile." I looked up at her. "She tried to wait until I was asleep but I could still hear her. You weren't very nice to her. I think you should leave me, mommy and daddy alone now." I smiled and looked at my parents, they looked shocked.

"Now, if you don't mind, my family and I are going to head home. We're going to make a fort in the living room, we're going to make dinner and we're going to watch a movie. I'm going to sit down and cuddle with my fiancé and my daughter, because unlike you I know how to treat her right." Jace out Olivia down and we each grabbed a hand.

"Are we really going to make a fort mommy?" She smiled up at me.

"Of course we are sweetheart." Jace chimed in. "And we're going to make your mom her favorite dinner while she sits on the couch and relaxes." I look up at my family and smile.

"Goodbye Jocelyn, Valentine and Jonathan." We turned around and made our way to Jace's car as I felt their eyes on our backs the whole time. It felt good to finally close that chapter of my life, and I felt like it was finally time to start the next one. Jace, Olivia and I could finally be real family without anything holding us back and I couldn't wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Time Jump-End of Summer**

 **Clary POV:**

The summer was ending, Jace and I were getting ready to start at NYU, while Olivia was starting preschool. Because of our circumstances I was allowed to enroll Olivia in a preschool that was closer to NYU just in case anything happened to her.

Izzy has been running around like a crazy lady all summer trying to get my wedding together. I told her I didn't want anything over the top. If anything I just wanted something small in the backyard surrounded by friends. I didn't have a lot, so I didn't expect it to be big. The Lightwoods would be there, Simon was going to NYU as well, and since the trial we started to become friends again. Alec was bringing his boyfriend Magnus, and my friend Jordan was an ordained minister so he's going to be the one to marry us and his girlfriend Maia will be there as well. Their friend Bat is apparently a DJ and Izzy hired him to play the music. Olivia was our flower girl while Max was our ring barer. It was going to be very small, but it was going to be very intimate and I didn't need much, just Jace and Olivia.

"Come on Clary! We need to start getting you ready!" Izzy called from the living room. I walked down and she had transformed the living room into her own personal beauty salon. Olivia was already down there jumping up and down with excitement. Jace, Alec and Max had gone out for the day, until the ceremony was starting that is. So it was just a girl's day, which was nice. "First we're going to do your hair. Do you have any preference?"

"Leave it down. Jace likes it that way." She smiled and brings out her curling iron. She starts curling my hair while I sit there and talk with Olivia. "Are you excited about today baby?"

"Yes! I can't wait for daddy to become my real one!" She jumped up and down. "Do I get to change my last name like you do?"

"Of course you do baby. We've already enrolled you at your new school under your new name!"

"Yay!"

"Olivia Lightwood." Izzy said. "I like the sound of that."

"It does have a very nice ring to it. It sounds right."

The rest of the day Izzy was getting Olivia and I ready. Bat showed up an hour before the ceremony to set up all his equipment and Jordan showed up 45 minutes before with Maia. Izzy told me I had to stay upstairs until the ceremony started because she didn't want to risk Jace seeing me before the wedding. I painfully obligated, knowing that him seeing me wasn't going to jinx anything, but Izzy had put so much time and energy into this that I wanted to let her have the day.

When 3 o'clock rolled around I started getting very anxious. I was ready to marry Jace, and I knew Olivia was ready to be a family. I was pulled out of my thoughts when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said and Alec walked through the door.

"I thought it was appropriate that I be the one to give you away today. You've been a big part of me since we met and I know your father sucks, but that doesn't mean you should be jipped the chance of being given away." There were tears in my eyes and I got up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Alec."

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Lightwood?" He smiled and I smiled back.

"I am more than ready." He held out his hand and I took it. We made our way downstairs and towards the back. There was soft music playing in the background. I looked out at the people who had shown up to my wedding. I saw Izzy flirting with Simon, and Simon looking incredibly awestruck. Magnus was waiting at the front to grab Max after he walked down the aisle and I saw Jace, standing in the front talking to Jordan and laughing. I was about to enter the rest of my life and I couldn't be more excited.

The ceremony was short and sweet. Nothing complicated or long. Just our vows and the kiss. The reception was just a simple. There was food, and music and we were all mingling and laughing and just having a great time. I was in the middle of talking to Izzy about Simon when Bat interrupted us.

"Alright, time for the bride and grooms first dance." Jace and I made out way into the middle of the yard and a song started to play.

"We're married."

"Yes we are. Did you ever think this day would come?"

"Personally I never thought I'd get married. I never thought any guy would want to talk on the responsibility Olivia came with. Especially since she wouldn't be theirs." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "But you came along and shattered that theory into pieces. You took care of Olivia like she was your own. And you've loved her since the day you've met her."

"For all intents and purposes, she is mine. I don't care what blood says. Olivia is my daughter. Just like I am Mayrse and Robert's son, we may not be blood but they are my family." I leaned up and kissed him, when I looked back I could see Olivia smiling and nearly bursting at the seams. I laughed and Jace followed my gaze. He let out a small laugh as well, until he took one hand off of my waist and motioned Olivia to join us. She ran over to us and Jace picked her up and continued to dance. Jace was absolutely right, Olivia was his child, and he loved her just as much as I loved her. Olivia giggled and we danced the rest of the song out as a family, and in my opinion I couldn't have asked for a better man to be my husband and the father of my daughter.

"I love you Jace."

"I love you too Clary." He kissed my forehead. "And I love you Olivia."

"I love you too daddy." She threw her arms around his neck and I placed my head on his chest. My family was finally together forever, and I could only imagine things getting better from here.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Time Jump-Thanksgiving**

 **Clary POV:**

Everything at school had been going really well. Since Jace and I are living at the Lightwood house, it has basically become a house for everyone. Alec had asked Magnus to move in after the wedding, which he happily said yes too. Simon and Izzy had been getting closer, and when she offered my old room for him to live in while he attended NYU he agreed instantly. I moved into Jace's room, while Olivia kept her own. It was nice living with them all, and even though I'd love to have a house to share with my family, there is only so much we can do in college.

It was the week before Thanksgiving and Olivia had a father daughter dance at her school tomorrow night that she was super excited for. Jace seemed just as excited for it. Olivia even wanted to buy a new dress for the occasion. Izzy gladly took her shopping. Jace and I were cuddling on the couch while Izzy and Olivia were at the mall.

"Are you excited for tomorrow night?"

"I actually really am. I don't know how well I'll be accepted by the other dads, but I see how much Olivia wants to go, and you know I'd do anything to make her happy."

"I'm so glad she has you. I wouldn't mind going to a father daughter dance with her if I was still a single parent, but it makes it more special that she has a father to go with." I leaned up and kissed him, and we spent the rest of the day on the couch. Izzy and Olivia came back a couple hours later and she was beaming. She skipped upstairs to put her dress away because she didn't want Jace to see it. Izzy told us the dress was gold. So Jace was going to wear all black. Seeing the excitement in her eyes, and how much she was looking forward to tomorrow night made me so happy.

 **Jace POV:**

Tonight was the night of the father daughter dance and I was internally freaking out. I never thought I'd ever attend one of these things, but I'd do anything for Olivia. I was getting ready when there was a knock on the bathroom door. I walked over and opened it to see Clary standing there.

"You look good." She said as she put her arms around my neck.

"Thanks. Is Olivia ready yet?"

"Almost. Izzy wanted to put a few finishing touches on." She kissed my cheek. "You will definitely be the hottest dad there." She said and I laughed.

"Thank you. I pride myself on that."

"Well being only 19 will do that to a man in a room of men 30 years plus." She laughed and looked up at me. "Lets go wait for her in the living room, I hear she wants to make an entrance."

"Of course she does. She reminds more and more of Izzy every day." We made our way down to the living room and 15 minutes later Olivia walked down the steps. "You look beautiful sweetheart." I stood up and walked over to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door before we heard Izzy call out.

"I want a family picture!" Clary got up off the couch and made her way over to me and Olivia. Izzy took the picture. I kissed Clary and she bent down and kissed Olivia.

"Have a good time with daddy, and behave!" She nodded and I kissed her one more time before heading out the door. We arrived at the school 20 minutes later and as soon as we entered the gym Olivia spotted some of her friends, looked up and me and I nodded. She ran over to them and I smiled as I watched her go. A couple minutes later a man walks up and introduces himself to me.

"Hey, I'm Nick. Which ones yours?" He asked.

"The one in the gold dress. I'm Jace by the way."

"Nice to meet you. You look a little young to be a father."

"I'm 19."

"Wow. Single parent?"

"No, married actually."

"Wow. That's impressive. Not many young kids stick around to take care of a child at such a young age."

"Yea, I actually adopted Olivia after her mom and I got married."

"Where is her real father?"

"He died before she was born. I've known her since she was 2 and a half."

"Wow. That's a huge responsibility."

"I know, but I love her more than anything." Nick was about to speak when Olivia came running up to me with her friend, who just so happens to be Nicks daughter.

"Daddy, come dance with me!" She says and grabs my hand.

"Alright sweetheart." I looked up at Nick. "I'll see you around man."

"See ya Jace." Olivia and I made our way out onto the dance floor and danced the rest of the night. By the time the dance was over she was exhausted.

"Daddy, can Winnie and I have a sleepover soon?"

"Of course you guys can. I just need to talk to her father."

"You already did."

"Alright, well next time I drop you off at school talk to Winnie and let her know, and than I can get in contact with her father and we can set something up."

"Thank you for coming with me tonight daddy. I had fun." I put her in the car and on the ride back and falls asleep. I gently lift her out of the car and carry her into the house. Clary was asleep on the couch. I walked over to her and stroke her cheek. She stirs and wakes up.

"How was the dance?" She says in a groggy voice.

"We had a lot of fun. I'm going to go change Olivia and put her in bed, go upstairs and get in bed. I'll be there soon." She nods and we make out way upstairs together. I take care of Olivia and 10 minutes later I'm changing out of my outfit and getting into bed. Clary immediately cuddles closer to me and I put my arm around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispers back as I fall asleep thinking about how far my life has come and fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Time Jump-End of Freshman Year**

 **Clary POV:**

It was almost the end of our first year at NYU and my art professor asked me if I could stay behind and talk to her after our one class. I gathered all of my things and made my way to her desk. This was all too familiar.

"You wanted to speak to me Mrs. Dawson?"

"Yes, I couldn't help but notice you have a ring on your left hand. Are you married?"

"Yes I am professor."

"How long have you been together?"

"We've been together for a couple years but we've been married for 9 months."

"I wanted to try something different in my advanced painting class, but I've been having trouble with inspiration. When I noticed your ring, it got me thinking. Not a lot of children your age are married, which sparked my curiosity. You must have a story behind it?" Wow, she was getting very personal.

"Uh, I got pregnant when I was 15, the father of my baby died before she was born. My parents abandoned me, I got bullied a lot, and moved from my home town in Maine to New York. When I started my new school I met my husbands brother. We got really close. I had known my husband causally, but never had any intentions. But I needed his help one day with my daughter and we clicked really well, and he got along great with my daughter. After we graduated he proposed and we were married at the end of the summer." I had no problem sharing my story, it didn't bother me because I had everything I needed and wanted.

"Wow. That's quite a story, and I think I have a great idea. In advanced painting I always give them a project at the end of the term to help them with their skills in painting human features. It's an area that I know a lot of students have problems with, and I normally have them do a family member, but I wanted to make it more challenging. And I think you are an amazing artist, but after hearing your story I kinda want to use you as the art."

"What do you mean?"

"I was wondering if your family would come in and pose for my class."

"You want all three of us?"

"If that's okay with you yes."

"Do you know what day you would need us?"

"It would probably take up three class periods. So I was thinking the last week of April and my class is Monday, and Wednesday from 9 am until noon. If you have any scheduling conflicts, please let me know."

"I have to talk to my husband but I'll let you know by tomorrow."

"Thank you very much Clary. See you Thursday." I said goodbye and made my way out to the coffee shop that Jace and I meet at every Tuesday and Thursday after our first class. I get there after him this time because I was talking to my professor. I walk into the café and Jace has already ordered my coffee. I walk over to him give him a quick kiss and sit down.

"Hey, sorry about being late. My professor wanted to talk to me about being a final for her advanced painting class."

"Oh really?"

"Actually she wants our family to be the final. She wants you, me, and Olivia to pose for the class."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I'd need to talk to you about it."

"When would it be?"

"The last week of April from 9 am until noon on Monday and Wednesday."

"I'm free."

"Don't you normally have a class at 10 on Wednesday's?"

"Normally I do, but my professor is going to a conference that week and cancelled class. So I'm free, and we can pull Olivia out of school for those two days."

"Alright, I'll email my professor when we get home." We sat there for two hours until I had to get to my next class.

"Alright, I should go and pick up Olivia from school, I'll see you at home. Anything special you want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" I smiled at him and he laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Love you." He gave me a quick kiss, I said I love you back and we parted ways.

Class dragged on and I ended up having to stay an extra 45 minutes trying to finish my painting. I finally walked in the door at 5:30 and dinner was already there thank the lord. I grabbed a plate and some pizza and went into the living room where Olivia and Jace were.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to stay to finish my painting. It took me forever." I took a bite of my pizza and continued to talk. "I emailed my professor and told her we were all good, so next week, Monday at 9 am we are needed in her classroom."

"Sounds good. Can't wait." I cuddled into his arm and finished my pizza. I slowly fell asleep shortly after not realizing how tired I was. I woke up when Jace picked me up and carried me upstairs. He helped me into my pajamas and I was a sleep the second my head hit the pillow.

 **Time Jump-Next Week**

It was Monday morning and I was getting Olivia ready to go for school. My professor told us to wear light colors, so I put Olivia in a light green sundress. We took one car to campus today because Jace and I were both done by 2. Jace talked to his professor and is allowing Olivia to sit in on class with him, which I was grateful for.

We walked into the classroom and we were the first ones there. Olivia was really cheerful this morning but I don't know how long that'll last when we have to sit for 3 hours.

Jace left the classroom to get Olivia a little snack before we started and the kids started strolling in. They were all looking at me and Olivia curiously, and I had a feeling the professor didn't tell them what their final was. By the time Jace got back the whole class was there and as soon as he walked in the door there were gasps and I could hear the girls whispering. 'oh my god he's so hot' 'how did we get lucky enough to have him in this class' or my personal favorite 'I am totally getting his number after class.' I wouldn't say that I'm happy girls openly gawk at my husband, but ever since we met it's been that way, and I've tried to tune it out most times.

He walked over to us and took the empty seat that Olivia was sitting in while I put her on my lap. The teacher started to explain the project to the class and then she gestured to us. We got up and walked over to her.

"Now, as you all see these are three people who aren't in this class. This is your final." And before she could continue to speak someone said something along the lines of 'best project ever', which caused some students to laugh. "This is the Lightwood family. This is Jace, Clary and their daughter Olivia." There were gasps from all the girls, which made me smirk. "Your final in this class will be a family portrait of them. You will only have two classes to work on this project considering Jace and Clary both have school and Olivia is missing school to be here. Any questions?" Some people raised their hands. "Yes, Brittney?"

"Um yea, my question is for Jace." She tried her hardest to sound sexy but it just wasn't working. I shook my head and thought that this was going to be a long two days. "You look a little young to be married, so is this all for show for our project, cause if it is, I'd love to get to know you outside this class." I tense and I knew that Jace could tell.

"Nope, this isn't for show. Clary and I have been married for 9 months. And we are rather young, but there is no age limit when you're in love." He kissed my head and I leaned into him automatically feeling more relaxed.

"Alright, Clary and Jace why don't you guys sit on the two chairs while Olivia sits on one of your laps." We made our way over to the chairs and sat down while Olivia contemplated whose lap she wanted to sit on.

"I want to sit with daddy." She said and Jace picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Anything for you sweetheart." There were some awes from the class but mostly there were just sour looks on the girls faces. We hat there for the three hours and surprisingly Olivia was on her best behavior. She didn't complain once. By the time the class was over, Jace and I both had to split to go to our other classes for the day.

"Alright, I'll see you after class babe. Love you." He kissed my lips.

"I love you too. Be good for daddy Olivia." She nodded and I gave them both kisses and walked to my class. I couldn't help but think that we had to sit in on that art class again on Wednesday while those girls openly fawned over Jace like I wasn't even in the room, but I guess that's what happens when you marry a guy who is as good looking as Jace.

 **Jace POV:**

Olivia and I walked to the building where my class was and we were considerably early, but I wanted her to get situated before the whole class showed up. We were there for about 20 minutes before more students showed up. I had brought things to occupy Olivia with. Mostly just coloring books and crayons. We were in the middle of playing tic tac toe when a random chick sat next to us.

"Hey, my name is Melissa. What's your name?" She batted her eyelashes at me and tried flirting. I don't even remember seeing this girl in this class all semester yet here she is trying to flirt with me.

"I'm Jace and this is my daughter Olivia." She smiled up at her but went back to playing the game. I could tell Melissa was taken aback when I introduced Olivia. She mumbled a nice to meet you and moved to another seat. When the professor walked in his eyes immediately fell on Olivia.

"Good afternoon class, I see we have a new face in the crowd." He looked at me and everyone followed his gaze. "Mind introducing us Mr. Lightwood?" I look down at Olivia and smile as I tuck a curl behind her ear.

"This is my daughter Olivia." I lean down and kiss her head which makes some of the girls awe.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Olivia?" She looks up at me and I nod and she smiles.

"Well, I'm 5 years old, and I'm in kindergarten. I like playing with my cousin Max who is a year younger than me. What else? Oh, I hate thunderstorms so daddy and mommy let me sleep with them when I get to scared to sleep by myself." Everyone in the class just laughs and smiles at her.

"Thank you for sharing Olivia. I'm glad to have you in class today." She smiles at him and opens a coloring book. By 1:30 class is over so I take Olivia to the coffee shop that Clary and I always meet at and I get her some hot chocolate and wait until Clary is done with class.

"How did you like coming to school with mommy and daddy today sweetheart?"

"It was a lot of fun, I can't wait to tell Winnie about it tomorrow! She'll never believe it!"

"I was thinking, how about you invite Winnie and others over for a sleep over this weekend? Uncle Alec, Uncle Magnus, Uncle Simon, and Aunt Izzy are all leaving for the weekend, and we're watching Max, so if you want you can invite some friends over and have like an end of the year sleepover. How does that sound?" I see her eyes instantly light up.

"Really daddy? You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all sweetheart. Have them talk to their parents and have them contact me, and we'll set it up."

"You're the best daddy!" She jumps on my lap and hugs me and stays there until Clary gets out of class. We make our way to the car and drive home. I was explaining the sleepover to Clary and she thinks it's a great idea. She thinks it'll give her a good vision on how well I can handle multiple kids. She's been dropping hints for the past couple months about wanting another baby. I know we're young, she'll be 20 in August and sometimes that's way to young to have a kid, but having a baby who is part Clary and part me, now that was something I really wanted. And if Clary wanted it too, then there was nothing stopping us from doing it. It scares me, taking care of a newborn, but seeing Clary with Olivia and seeing how great of a mom she is, and how great Olivia is after Clary raised her by herself at age 15, gives me all the faith in the world that we could have another kid, and they would make it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Time Jump- End Of Summer**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I'd one year anniversary was coming up and I told him I wanted to plan the whole date by myself! I had a huge surprise for him. I found out about a week ago that I was pregnant, and I wanted to reveal it to him during our date. I had a nice romantic plan all set up. We were going on a picnic in central park. I was super excited. I couldn't wait for him to find out. It was killing me to keep this secret but I wanted him to be surprised. I had scheduled our date to take place this Saturday. Our anniversary was on Thursday but it was calling for rain and Saturday's forecast was absolutely beautiful. I was in the kitchen when Izzy walked in, I wasn't expecting anyone to be home so I was looking through a baby magazine and she screamed.

"Oh my god Clary are you pregnant?!"

"Yes. I found out a week ago."

"And you haven't told Jace yet?"

"Nope. That's the big surprise I have planned for our one year anniversary date. That's why I wanted to plan it."

"Oh my god, this is so exciting! I can't to have a new born in this house! I'm gonna dress her up and spoil her rotten!"

"How do you know it's a girl Izzy?"

"Oh, I just know."

"I bet you 5 bucks it's a boy."

"You are so on! But its' a girl I know it." She smiled and I smiled back. I hid the baby magazine before Jace got home with Olivia so he wouldn't find out. I just couldn't wait for Saturday.

 **Time Jump-Saturday-Date Night**

 **Clary POV:**

I had left the house before Jace. I gave him an envelope with directions inside so he could meet me here. I was so nervous. But not just because I was telling him I was pregnant but because Jace made me nervous. He made me feel like a love sick 15 year old girl and I couldn't help but be nervous. I was sitting on the blanket when I heard footsteps behind me. I looked up to see Jace smiling down on me. He joined me on the blanket and kissed me.

"Happy one year anniversary baby." He said as he kissed me, and I couldn't help but melt into him.

"Happy anniversary to you too." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So, what's the big surprise that you had to plan this date all by yourself in super secret?"

"Well, I do have a surprise for you, but I can't give it to you yet. It won't be here for awhile."

"Why not?"

"Cause it needs nine months to cook." I bit my lip and I saw his eyes widen.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yea. I found out last week."

"Oh my god, we're having a baby!"

"Yea." I smiled and before I knew it he was picking me up and spinning me around in his arms.

"Oh my god, this is the greatest news I've ever heard."

"You're happy about this?"

"Happy? Clary, I'm so fucking happy I don't even know what to do with myself right now."

"I just know I've been dropping hints for a while and I didn't know ho you felt about it."

"Clary, this baby is a little bit of you and a little bit of me, there isn't anything in this world that I want more than that." My eyes started to water and he pulled me into a hug, and kissed my neck. "Clary, this is absolutely amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you more than anything." I kissed his cheek. "Izzy and I have a bet going on. Wanna join?" I smiled and he smirked and laughed a little.

"What kind of bet?"

"She thinks we're having a girl, but I think it's going to be a boy. What do you think?"

"I think I'm with you. I think we're having a boy. What's on the line?"

"Just five dollars, and eternal bragging rights that I was right." I smiled and he laughed at that.

"Izzy is so on. Although, she will probably have Olivia on her side. I think she has been dying for a real life doll."

"Oh god. I guess we'll have to wait until we can find out the sex of the baby." His hands moved down to my stomach.

"We're having a baby." He said again.

"We're having a baby." I repeated and looked into his eyes. We both smiled before we returned to our picnic. It was absolutely perfect, and nothing could ruin this moment.

 **Time Jump-Gender Reveal**

Jace and I had the appointment where we find out the gender today. I was really nervous. Ever since we told Olivia about the baby, she has been super excited, and I was so relieved to know she wasn't upset about bringing in another kid. I was also nervous to find out what I was having, eve though it doesn't matter, I still kinda wanted to prove Izzy wrong.

"Alright Clary and Jace, this is your baby, and by the looks of it, you have a healthy baby boy." My jaw dropped and so did Jace's. We looked at each other and smiled and couldn't help but laugh and shed some tears. We left the office and made our way home. I knew Izzy would be waiting in the living room waiting for the news. We pulled up and got out of the car and made our way inside, the whole group was there. Alec was holding Max with Magnus entertaining him. Izzy and Simon were cuddled up on the other side of the couch entertaining Olivia. I walked in and looked at Izzy and than at Jace to let him know it was okay to say it.

"It's a boy!" Jace said, and everyone was super happy. Including Olivia who has been saying she wants a sister so badly.

"Does this mean I don't get a baby sister?" Olivia said, and Jace bent down and she ran into his arms.

"Not yet sweetheart, maybe in the future you can have a sister."

"Okay. Little brothers are cool I guess." Jace put her down and wrapped his arm around my side.

"Alright, well I'm going to go take a nap. I'm exhausted." I kissed Jace and than Olivia before I made my way upstairs. I laid down on my bed and let out a deep breath. A boy. I was having a baby boy, god I hope he looks like Jace was the last thing I remember before I drifted off into a sleep filled with images of my baby boy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Time Jump-Six Months**

 **Clary POV:**

We were still on break from school as my six month of pregnancy approaches. The past six months have been challenging. Going to school was becoming such a hassle. I wasn't sleeping well at night, which made getting up in the morning harder. I've missed a lot of class but thankfully my professors are really understanding and have been helping me so much. I was sitting on the couch at 4 o'clock in the morning because I could no longer sleep and I was breaking into a hot flash and I didn't want to disturb Jace. I was flipping through the different home shopping networks until I turned off the TV and threw the remote on the ground in frustration. I threw my head back and sighed when I heard him speak.

"Clary? What are you doing up at this hour?" Jace asked in a groggy voice.

"I couldn't sleep and I was burning up and I didn't want to disturb you, so I came down here but there is nothing on and I'm bored."

"You know you could never disturb me babe. Wake me up next time. I'll keep you company."

"I'm not going to do that Jace. I can deal with this alone. I've done it before."

"But you don't have to do it alone. I'm right here for you Clary, you aren't alone anymore. Lean on me. I encourage you too. Whatever you need. All you have to do is ask." He leaned down and kissed me before stretching his hand out. "Come on, lets go back to bed." I grabbed his hand and he lead me upstairs. I got back in bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. The next thing I know an alarm is going off. I grunt but Jace turns it off before I get angry. "I'll be back babe. I'm gonna go wake Olivia up and take her to school than I'll be back." He kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too. Hurry back." I said before I could hear his response I was asleep. A couple hours later I woke up to an empty bed and cold sheets. I got up, put one of Jace's shirts on, rolled out of bed and made my way downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the steps I saw Jace in the living room talking to Izzy.

"Hey babe. Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yea, but I thought I told you to hurry back, not abandon me." I laughed and made my way over to him.

"I'm sorry, but after I took Olivia to school I wasn't tired anymore so I just thought I'd stay up. I made breakfast, there are leftover pancakes in the fridge if you want any." I perked up and made my way to the fridge and grabbed the pancakes, but I just ate them cold not caring because they were so delicious.

I made my way over to the couch and cuddled against Jace's side. We stayed like that until Jace had to go pick Olivia up from school. He got up, kissed me and left. Half an hour later Jace and Olivia were back but something was off about Olivia. She was normally extremely perky, but today she just seemed sad. I looked at Jace and he just shrugged, put her backpack on the ground and rejoined me.

"Olivia baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She spit back.

"Olivia Nicole Lightwood, do not speak to me like that. Now, are you going to tell me why you're in such a sour mood?" She kicked the chair and huffed as she sat down crossing her arms over her chest and glared at me. "Well?"

"I don't want my brother anymore. Give him back."

"That's not how it works Olivia, we can't just give him back. He's ours."

"He isn't mine." She huffed again and now I was getting annoyed.

"What's wrong with you Olivia? When we told you, you were really excited. Why aren't you like that anymore?"

"Cause once he comes daddy is going to forget all about me." My heart broke as she said this.

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause Amber told me that my daddy won't love me as much because now he really has a child." I looked at Jace and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Olivia baby." Jace said and he untangled our arms and sat up. "Come here." She reluctantly got off the chair and made her way over to Jace. She got on his lap and he kissed her cheek. "Olivia, when your brother comes along, I won't love you any less. I don't care what Amber says, I will love you both equally. You are mine Olivia, never doubt that."

"But I'm not yours. I'm somebody else's." She looked down at her hands. And because of the hormones I couldn't keep the tears in anymore. They just started flowing.

"Olivia." I started trying my hardest to keep the tears at bay for a couple minutes. "Who reads to you?"

She looks at Jace and than back at me before answering. "Daddy."

"Who tucks you in at night?"

"Daddy."

"Who teaches you how to play the piano?"

"Daddy."

"Who scares away all the monsters when you're scared?"

"Daddy."

"Who loves you more than anything Olivia?"

"Daddy."

"Exactly Olivia. That's what a daddy does for his little girl. It's his job, and he loves doing it." She looks back at Jace and smiles and throws her arms around his neck. He hugs her back and plants a kiss on the side of her head.

"I love you Olivia, and when he comes along, I'll love both of you the same. You will always be my little girl Olivia."

"I love you too daddy."

"Alright, now that we have that out of the way. Ready for you piano lesson?" She instantly perks up to the Olivia I'm used to.

"Yes!" She shouts and Jace puts her on the ground. She runs to the next room leaving Jace and I on the couch.

"I love you, and thank you." I said as I leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too. Why are you thanking me?"

"For taking Olivia and I in. for loving her like she was your own. For being her dad when her real one was a shitty one."

"Anything for my favorite girls." He leaned in and kissed me again before we were interrupted by Olivia.

"Come on daddy! I can't teach myself!" I laughed and so did Jace.

"Coming sweetheart." He yelled back. "I'll see you soon. If you need anything just yell." He smirked at me and I smiled back. I watched him disappear into the other room before settling back in the couch. I placed my hand on my belly and felt him kick. I couldn't help but smile and lean my head back into the couch and close my eyes as I felt my baby kicking. The piano music echoed throughout the house and his kicking started to subside and I relaxed for the first time in months and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Time Jump- 8 Months Pregnant**

 **Jace POV:**

I was in the middle of my afternoon class today when I felt my phone vibrating in my bag. I let it ring and finally it stopped vibrating only to start up again. I looked at the caller and it was Clary. I quick texted her that I was in class when she texted me back saying that her water just broke and she needed to get to the hospital. I immediately start packing my things frantically when the professor calls my name.

"Mr. Lightwood, is there somewhere more important that you have to be right now?" He says with a harsh tone.

"Actually yes." I answer as I shove the rest of my books into my backpack.

"And where is that?"

"My wife just went into labor and I need to get her to the hospital." His face immediately dropped and there were a bunch of awes from the girls around the room. I finished packing my things and looked up at him.

"Good luck Mr. Lightwood. I hope everything works out." I nod my head and head out of the classroom. I rush to my car and make my way home to find Clary pacing in the living room.

"Babe, are you ready to go?" I say and I approach her and slowly tuck her hair behind her ears.

"Yea. Can you call Izzy and ask if her and Simon can pick Olivia up at school?"

"Of course. Lets get you to the hospital so we can meet our son." I smile and she smiles back. I get her to the car and 10 minutes later we are at the hospital.

"Hi, my name is Jace Lightwood, this is my wife Clary, and she is in labor."

"Okay, Mrs. Lightwood, when did your water break?"

"About an hour ago."

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"About 10 minutes apart."

"Alright Clary, we'll get you comfortable in a room right away." They wheeled Clary to her room and get her set up on all types of machines. I kissed her cheek, and headed out to the hallway to call Izzy.

"Hey Jace. What's up?"

"Clary just went into labor, so I was wondering if you and Simon would pick Olivia up and bring her here after school?"

"Of course. Let us know if you need anything else. Good luck Jace." I thank her and hang up the phone and went back into Clary's room. She was up and walking around.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. Although with Olivia it was worse." She smiled up at me and kissed me.

"Are they getting closer?"

"No. I might be in labor all night." I kissed her head and sat in a chair as she paced around the room. This was going to be a long night.

 **Time Jump-15 Hours into Labor**

Clary was still in labor. Her contractions were about 2 minutes apart so any minute she could start to push. It was about 5:30 in the morning. She told me to go to sleep until she was ready to push but I wasn't missing out on any part of the process. If Clary was awake for 15 hours, than I was awake for 15 hours. About an hour later the doctor came into the room to check on Clary.

"Alright Clary, lets see how close these contractions are." She said and started to examine Clary. "I think you're about ready to push my dear." She smiled and Clary grabbed my hand. "Are you ready dad?"

"I've been ready since the day I found out." I kissed her head and the doctor counted to three and told Clary to push. Clary was gripping my hand for dear life, and screaming her lips off in pain, and it killed me that I couldn't do anything to help her. I just kept kissing her head and telling her how much I loved her. About a couple hours of pushing, my son finally decided that he was ready to come out. Clary laid back against the bed crying and I was rubbing my thumb against her knuckles and kissing her head.

"Are you two ready to meet your son?" The doctor asked and Clary and I nodded. She handed us a little bundle of blue and placed him into Clary's arms. I looked down and saw my son for the first time and I cried. I kissed Clary on the lips.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Jace." She kissed me back. "What are we going to name him?" She asked and I thought about it for a moment.

"I have the perfect name." She looked up and me as a sign to continue so I did. "Elliott Alexander Lightwood."

"It's absolutely perfect. Just like him." She moved over and let me sit on the bed next to her as we both admired out son. Two hours later Olivia came running into the room with the whole gang behind her.

"Is this my brother?"

"Yes it is sweetheart." I say and she holds her arms out and I put Elliott in them.

"What's his name?" She asks as she holds her brother.

I look at Alec and smile and before I break eye contact I say "Elliott Alexander Lightwood." I see a smile spread across his face as he makes his way over to us.

"I really appreciate that man."

"Of course." I say as I take Elliott from Olivia and give him to Alec. "Meet your godson Alec." I see the light flash in his eyes as he looks at his nephew. Everyone stayed in the room for hours. Admiring and passing around Elliott. I put my arm around Clary and kissed her head while I breathed in her scent. "I love you so much Clary."

"I love you too." She snuggles into my chest as we hear the laughter and the conversation between our families and both of us have the biggest smiles on our faces knowing that this was going to be the greatest ride of our lives, and I couldn't wait to take my son home and start living our lives as a family.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Clary POV:**

Elliott came home about two weeks ago, and thankfully I was allowed to finish out the remainder of my semester at home with him. NYU was very accommodating and I was so thankful for that. I was never a fan of daycare and knowing that I didn't need to put Elliott in it made me really happy. These past two weeks have proven to be very difficult. Elliott was great the first week but this last week he was having trouble sleeping through the night. No matter what I did, he woke up every hour screaming his lips off. Jace seemed to be the only one who could calm him down. It was really cute. I would pick him up and just place him in Jace's arms and he would immediately start to calm down. He was definitely a daddy's boy. It was the middle of the night and Elliott was screaming his lips off. I got up and grabbed him.

"Hey baby boy. You want daddy?" I cooed at him and just at the mention of Jace he started to calm down. I walked back over to the bed and rubbed Jace's back until he stirred awake. He rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow. "Someone wants daddy" I said and he lifted up his arms and I gave him Elliott and settled back onto my side of the bed. I closed my eyes to fall back asleep when I heard Jace talking to Elliott.

"What's wrong little guy? Why are you so unhappy all of the sudden?" I could hear him talking to Elliott trying to sooth him back to sleep. "Hey Clare."

"Mmmm." I mumbled back hoping he was just telling me goodnight.

"I think Elliott might be sick." I sat up and looked over at him and than looked at Elliott. "His nose is running and he seems to have a slight cough. Do you think that's what's been causing him to keep screaming?"

"It could be. Try giving him some medicine and clearing his nose out." I said as I laid back in bed. After Jace completely calmed him down he got out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. He was back a half an hour later. He climbed back into bed but this time he had Elliott with him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to put him back in the crib. I want him right here with us." I leaned over and kissed him, and than I kissed Jace.

"Goodnight hunny. I love you." I whispered and put my head back on my pillow.

"Goodnight babe. I love you too." Not even 2 minutes later I was completely out.

A couple days later Elliott was feeling better and finally started to sleep through the night again. I was extremely grateful for the since I do not do well with screaming babies in the middle of the night. Although having Jace around to help out with Elliott was such a huge relief and I was so grateful that he would take care of Elliott when I was too tired or that he would give me a break. It was really nice that I didn't have to go it alone this time, and as much as I loved raising Olivia, having the support that Jace has shown me means everything to me.

 **Time Jump-Six Months**

Everything has been absolutely amazing with Jace, Olivia and Elliott. I feel like we're the perfect family, we're happy, and together, and I'm more in love with Jace than I was the day before. Today was like a normal day for us. Olivia was at school, Jace was home with Elliott and I was on my way home from class when my phone started ringing.

"Hey babe, I'll be home in 10 minutes." I say before I even look to see who is calling, I just assumed it was Jace.

"Uh, is this Clarissa Morgenstern?"

"It's Clarissa Lightwood now. Who is this?"

"My name is Henry Crowell, I'm calling in regards to Valentine, Jocelyn and Jonathan Morgenstern."

"I haven't spoken to them in at least a year."

"Can we meet today? We really need to talk." I sigh, I just want to be home with my family, but if it wasn't important he wouldn't have called.

"Sure, I need to go home to talk to my husband and my kids for 5 minutes and than we can meet. Central Park?"

"Sounds good. See you soon Mrs. Lightwood." I hang up and a couple minutes later I'm home. I walk inside to see Olivia playing with Elliott while I hear Jace in the kitchen. I walk over and give them both a kiss before I go to talk to Jace. I walk into the kitchen. He's getting a snack for the kids and I can't help but smile at how great he is as a father.

"Hey babe." He says and I snake my arms around his neck as I kiss him lightly.

"Hey, I need to meet someone in Central Park in a couple minutes, but I wanted to come home and see you guys before I left."

"What about?"

"Something about Valentine, Jocelyn and Jonathan. I don't know. He wouldn't say."

"That's odd."

"I know, but it must be pretty important if he called. I haven't talked to them in so long."

"Well, let me know how everything goes. Will you be home for dinner?"

"I plan on it. I don't really want to talk about my family for longer than necessary." I look at my phone. "Alright, I have to go. I'll see you in hopefully an hour. Love you."

"Love you too." He called after me as I made my way to our kids.

"Hey guys, I have an errand to run, but I'll be back soon."

"Okay mommy." Olivia said and I kissed her. I leaved over to Elliott and pressed a kiss to his head and he giggled. I got in my car and made my way to Central Park. By the time I got there I walked around for a minute before I heard my name being called. I turned around to see a middle aged man.

"Henry Crowell right?"

"Yes, and you must be Clarissa Lightwood." I nod and he smiles. "Let's take a seat." He gestures to the bench and I take a seat.

"What's this all about Henry?"

"I'm a detective with the NYPD, and there have been a string of home invasions the past couple months. They hit your parents house last night, and I'm really sorry but your family didn't make it." It hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't have a great relationship with them for the past 6 or 7 years, but you never expect your family to be murdered.

"How?"

"Normally they don't kill, but it appears your father woke up and tried to fight back. They used your mother and brother as leverage for him to cooperate, but in the end they decided they saw too much and decided to not leave any witnesses."

"So if my father didn't fight, they would have survived?"

"Most likely. This isn't the first time they've killed. But they only do it to protect themselves from being caught. They are up to about 5 murders now, and I promise you we will do everything in our power to catch the men who did this to your family."

"Thank you Detective Crowell." We shake hands and I make my way back to my car in complete and utter shock. When I get home I'm in such a daze that I don't even realize what is happening. I walk into the living room where everyone is sitting. I look around and see my kids. I pick up Elliott and hug him and pull Olivia close to me for about 5 minutes. "Hey Olivia, I need to talk to the grown ups, can you take Elliott to your room and play with him?" She nods and takes Elliott upstairs, followed by Izzy. I look around the room and see everyone's faces. I don't know what came over me but I just start crying. Jace comes over and wraps his arms around me and I cry into his chest. I heard everyone start to scatter so that Jace and I could be alone.

"Clary, what happened?"

"The man I met with today, he was a detective for the NYPD." I choke out through sobs. "My family" I say but stop because I can't seem to say it. "They were uh murdered." Jace picks me up bridal style and leads me towards the couch.

"Clary." Is all he says before I completely lose it again. "I'm so sorry." He whispers into my ear. He holds me for about 15 minutes until I can finally contain my emotions. I sit up and he wipes all the tears off my face and I give him a small smile to show my thanks for letting me lose it like that. "How did it happen?"

"Home invasion. Apparently my dad decided to fight back. They used my mom and brother as leverage to get him to stop and at the end they decided that they had seen too much and killed them. I mean I know we didn't have a great relationship but you just never expect to hear that news."

"Trust me, I know how you're feeling." I look at him with a confused expression. "Just tell me what you need from me, and you got it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my parents were killed when I was 10. The Lightwoods adopted me, and I've been a Lightwood ever since."

"You never told me that."

"It never really came up in any of our conversations, plus it's not a very happy story. But I know how you feel Clary, so whatever you need from me, you can have it."

"Right now, I think I need a well deserved family movie night." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "The whole family."

"I'll go get Olivia and Elliot from upstairs and let the others know and you can pick the movie out."

"I love you Jace."

"I love you too Clary." He kissed me once more before going to get everyone, and as torn up I am about my family and how I should be feeling I can't help but also feel really happy, because although I lost my other family, I had this family, and they made everything worth while, and that in and of itself is everything to me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Time Jump-End of College**

 **Jace POV:**

The last 4 years have been absolutely incredibly. Olivia was almost 10, and Elliot was turning 5 soon. I couldn't be luckier to have those two has my kids, and I couldn't be happier to know that Clary loved me enough to allow me to adopt Olivia and to have kids of our own. Everything just seemed so surreal, before I met Clary I never really imagined myself as a family man but once I met Clary and Olivia I fell in love.

Clary and I graduated and we both immediately got jobs, which we were thankful for. She was working as an authenticator at a museum and I was working as a forensic accountant for the city. It was a pretty cool job, I got to track down bad guys for a living without the risk of being shot, so I was pretty happy with it. It was a normal day, and it was my turn to pick up the kids from school. When I got to the school I went inside to sign out Elliot, I got to his classroom and his teacher snatched the pen out of my hand.

"I haven't seen you around here before. I'm the new kindergarten teacher, I actually just started today, Miss. Rollins went on maternity leave as of today, my name is Miss. Powell, but you can call me Cynthia." She was trying to sound sexy but she just sounded really desperate.

"I'm Jace, and this is my son Elliot." I put my hands on his shoulders. "It was nice to meet you but I have to go get my daughter. My wife is waiting for us at home." I could see her face instantly fall. After years of being married I wish that women would stop coming on to me. After I picked up Olivia we made our way home. When we walked in Clary was sleeping on the living room couch. I told the kids to go start their homework and I went over to wake up Clary, her napping at this time was very unusual.

"Babe." I shook her shoulder gently and she started to stir. "Are you okay? You don't normally nap. Are you getting sick?"

"No, I'm pregnant." She said as she turned around and tried to go back to sleep but there was no way I was letting her sleep after telling me that.

"Clary, wake up! You can't just tell me that and go back to sleep!"

"Jace I'm tired, I want to sleep. I've been getting really sick for the last two weeks."

"At least let me take you upstairs so you can sleep comfortably in our bed." She nodded and I picked her up bridal style but before I started walking I gave her the biggest kiss in the world. She was clearly still sleepy and the kiss surprised her. "I love you Clarissa Lightwood, and I can't wait to have another child with you." She giggled and smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was waiting for the right moment but clearly my tired brain has no filter." She laughed and I couldn't be mad that she didn't tell me sooner, I was just happy to be having another kid.

"It's completely okay." I lay her down on the bed. "You want some pajamas?"

"Can I just have one of your shirts?"

"Absolutely." I walk over to the dresser and pull out one of my white tees. When I turn around Clary is already topless and in the middle of taking her jeans off. Even after four years of marriage she still manages to take my breath away. I walk back over to her and place the shirt over her head and help her with her jeans. She smiles at me and lays down and I pull the covers over her and kiss her on the forehead. "I'll wake you up when dinner is ready. Do you have an preference?"

"Uh, I haven't really been able to keep anything down today so if it isn't too much to ask can you just make me soup?"

"Of course. I'll get you when it's ready." I gave her another kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She says and not even a minute later was she fast asleep. I walk back downstairs and see Olivia and Elliot sitting at the kitchen table doing whatever homework they have. I make my way over and take a seat next to Olivia to see what she's doing.

"How is the homework coming?"

"It's alright, but I have a question for you."

"What's up sweetheart?" Olivia smiles at the pet name that I gave her when she was little.

"Career day is coming up at school, and I was wondering if you'd come and talk to my class."

"Of course Olivia, I'd love to come."

"Thanks dad. My teacher was looking for someone with a unique job and I thought yours was pretty unique."

"I'm very honored you'd want me to talk to your class sweetheart. When is it?"

"Thursday. Do you think you can get off in time?"

"I'll do anything for you. I'll talk to my boss tomorrow and get it all worked out."

"Thanks dad." I lean over and give her a kiss on the head and start to make dinner. After about an hour everything if finally ready and I have the kids set the table while I go wake Clary. When I get upstairs she isn't in bed anymore but I can hear her throwing up in the bathroom. I walk in and see her sitting on the ground over the toilet. I walk over and start to rub circles on her back until she feels better. A couple minutes later she get up and brushes her teeth.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Nothing I haven't seen before babe. I made you chicken noodle soup but if you aren't feeling good enough I'll put it in the fridge to save for later."

"No, I want to try and eat something. I didn't have anything in my stomach that time so it hurt and now I'm really hungry."

"Alright, let me get you some shorts and we'll go downstairs. Do you want to tell the kids?"

"I do." She says as she gets dressed and we make our way downstairs. I pul out Clary's chair and she takes her seat and I get her soup.

"Are you alright mom? You don't look so good."

"Thank you Olivia." She says sarcastically and Olivia just laughs. "I'm not feeling too great, but I have some news for both of you." She looks between Elliot and Olivia. "I'm pregnant."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's great mom." Olivia says and I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"Olivia, what's wrong sweetheart?" I say as I take my seat.

"I just feel like I'm missing out."

"What do you mean?"

"I just wish I shared dads genes is all. I know we already had this conversation before Elliot was born and I'm not upset, but I just wish I don't know that I was actually yours." She got up immediately and went upstairs. Clary looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry babe, I'll talk to her." I give her a kiss on the forehead. "Try and eat as much of your soup as you can. I'll be right back." She nods and I make my way upstairs. I get to Olivia's door and I knock.

"Come in." I hear her say and when I open the door I see her sitting on her bed holding a pillow.

"Sweetheart, what's really bugging you?"

"I overheard some kids talking the other day and they were comparing themselves to their parents, and I just got really upset because I can do that with mom but I can't with you and I hate it dad."

"Olivia, I can assure you that even if you were biologically mine, you wouldn't look anything like me. You are your mother's daughter. Everything about you is her." I take a piece of her red hair and tuck it behind her ear. "I've seen pictures of your dad, and you have nothing in common with him."

"I just hate that I'm someone else's. I feel like it shouldn't bother me but it does. And I know mom said he was a horrible man, and I'm glad that you're my dad, but sometimes I can't help but think about how you aren't my real dad in that way. I look at Elliot and I can see you and a little bit of mom, and I hate that I can't do that with myself."

"I can see myself in you Olivia."

"You can?"

"Yea, just not in the way other kids see their self in their parents." She looked and me confused and I laughed. "You are just like I was as a kid. You are sarcastic, and witty and smart. You are athletic, and you're pretty much badass at everything you do. Sometimes your mom tells me that you may no have gotten my genes but you definitely inherited my personality." I took her hand in mine and started rubbing circles on the back of her hand; it calmed her down just like it calmed down Clary. "So you do resemble me, just not in looks but definitely in personality. You know people compare us all the time."

"They do?"

"Oh yea, when you were little and we'd be at a park or something everyone always told me they could tell you were my kid, and my family does the same thing. My adoptive mom always tells me she can see the similarities in us all the time." I hold out my arms and she makes her way over to me and gives me a big hug. "You are my daughter Olivia, and I know it's hard to be adopted by someone. Trust me, I lost my parents when I was young and the Lightwoods took me in, but they are my family. Aunt Izzy and Uncle Alec are my brother and sister. Blood doesn't determine family, love does sweetheart, and trust me I have enough love for this entire family, including the newest addition."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart." I gave her one last hug and gave her a kiss on the top of her head as she rested it on my chest and I can feel her relax. "Come on, let's go eat dinner and show your mother that everything is okay. You worried her there."

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect that news and it just kind overwhelmed me." I put my shoulder around her shoulder and we started walking downstairs.

"I understand. It's okay. I know you don't really remember your mom being pregnant with Elliot but she's going to be very emotional, so she's pretty much a ticking time bomb." She laughed and I loved the sound of it. I loved making her happy.

"I understand, no random mood swings or freak outs. I'll leave that to her." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Good idea sweetheart." We got back to the table and I gave Clary a kiss and so did Olivia, I could see Clary visibly relax and I knew that everything was going to be okay.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Time Jump-Career Day**

 **Jace POV:**

Today was career day at Olivia's school and I was pretty excited to talk to her class about my job, but I think it was more like I was excited that I got to do all these things for Olivia to show her that I do love her like she was my own. I could care less that we don't share genes, she was mine, and that would never change. She has been since I was 17. I walked into her classroom and Olivia saw me and came over and gave me a hug.

"Thank you for coming today dad."

"Of course sweetheart." I gave her a kiss on the temple. "I hope I have a cool enough job for your classmates."

"Please dad. You're like the coolest dad ever, plus you're the youngest one, so they'll be more likely to listen to you. Plus all my friends love you." Just as she said that Winnie walked over to us.

"Hi Winnie, how are you?"

"I'm good Mr. Lightwood." She said and I pulled her into a hug. Winnie and Olivia had been close since kindergarten and I considered her another daughter. "How are you?"

"Good. How is your dad?"

"He's alright I guess. He doesn't really show us much emotion." I looked down at this small girl in front of me and couldn't help but feel sad. Her mom was diagnosed with cancer last year, and according to Olivia she wasn't getting any better.

"Well, if there is anything Clary and I can do for you, all you have to do is ask kiddo."

"I know. Thank you." I leaned down and gave both of them a kiss on the top of their heads before they made their way back to their seats. I took my seat with the 5 other dads in the front of the room. I was in the last seat so I got to hear all about these other jobs before it was my turn. After listening to the first two I felt more confident in my job. The first guy had been a police officer with the NYPD, the second guy was a pilot, and although both cool jobs, I thought that I had a slight upper hand because there weren't a lot of forensic accountants in this area. When it was my turn I stood up and looked at my audience.

"Hey guys, my name is Jace Lightwood, and I'm Olivia's dad. My job is a forensic accountant." I could see some kids sit up straighter, and that gave me a little extra boost. "Does anyone know what that means?" They all shake their heads. "Well, what it means is that I track peoples spending habits to catch people who are usually committing crimes such as fraud or embezzlement." One little girl raised her hand and the teacher called on her.

"What's embezzlement?"

"Embezzlement is when people steal money either for themselves or for their employer. For example there was a case years ago that had to deal with two judges who sent kids to juvenile prison for minor things that should have been warnings but because they sent them to a certain place it would benefit the judges. Because every single time they sent a kid to that facility they both would get money from that place in return. That's called a kickback, and its embezzlement. They were misusing their power to receive money illegally." I talked for about 10 more minutes on what I did specifically, and by the end of it all the kids were really attentive and some of them were staring at me wide eyed, and when I sat back down I was really happy that they were so interested in what I do, because although I find it cool, I didn't know how well these kids were like it. By the time career day was over, there was about an hour left of school but I asked the teacher if I could just sign Olivia out now. She agreed and Olivia grabbed her things, and I went to the main office and asked if they could send Elliott down as well. Once Elliott got to the office we made our way out to the car and drove home.

When we walked inside Clary was again asleep on the couch. It had been more of an occurrence now that we all knew she was pregnant, and we all knew just to let her sleep. I walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed into the kitchen to help the kids with their homework. After about an hour Clary made her way into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"How was career day babe?" She asked, clearly still exhausted.

"It was good. I think Olivia's class really enjoyed my job."

"It was way cooler than any of the other dad's jobs mom." Olivia chimed in and I couldn't help but laugh. Clary joined us at the table. It was about 3:30 when my phone began to ring. I went over and when I looked at the caller ID it wasn't who I was expecting.

"Winnie?" I asked and Clary and Olivia's heads both snapped in my direction. I could hear her sobbing on the other end. "Is everything okay Winnie?"

"My dad forgot to get me, and when I called him he told me he had to rush my mom to the hospital, and he told me he couldn't come get me. You're the first person I thought of." She barely got it out because she was crying so hard.

"Hey, don't cry Winnie, I'm on my way to get you. You can stay here for the night alright?" She said something that sounded like an okay. "I'll be there as fast as I can Winnie." I hung up the phone and looked at Clary. "Her dad had to rush her mom to the hospital and forgot to pick her up. She'll be staying here for the night. I'm going to go get her."

"Alright babe." I went over and gave Clary a quick kiss before I made my way to the school. When I got there Winnie was sitting on the sidewalk crying. I made my way over to her and scooped her up in my arms and put her in the car. After a couple minutes she was able to calm down enough to where her body wasn't shaking anymore. When I got her back to my house and we got inside I told Olivia to take her up to her room and let her sleep. When she was upstairs I made my way into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"How is she?"

"A complete wreck. She cried almost the whole way here. I just feel so bad for her, but I know how she feels. I lost my parents at that age, and it sucked. I can't even begin to imagine how she's feeling. And I can't help her, it's the worst feeling."

"Well, all we can do is be here for her any way she needs us." She leans down and kisses my cheek. "Plus, she has Olivia, and that girl well she's as loyal and caring as they come. She'll be okay. I know she will." I smile at Clary and look back down at the picture Elliott was drawing. I think it was suppose to be a dinosaur but it looked more like a dragon on steroids, and I couldn't help but laugh. A couple minutes later Olivia walked back down and sat in the chair next to me.

"She was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. I had no idea her mom was that sick, I mean I knew it wasn't good but I had no idea." Olivia said and I could head the sadness and concern in her voice. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost either of you."

"Well she's more than welcome to stay here as long as she needs. Whatever she needs, and whatever her dad needs us to do, you know we're more than willing to do it." Olivia smiles up at me and leans into my side. I wrap her up in a hug and kiss her head.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too sweetheart." She smiles again and goes back to doing her homework. A couple hours later dinner is almost ready and Olivia goes up to wake Winnie up. When she comes down the stairs she already looks better than she did earlier.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you guys. I really appreciate it, and I know my dad does too."

"Of course Winnie. I told you, whatever you need you can always ask us." She nods and she sits in the chair next to Olivia. Dinner went by smoothly and Winnie seemed to have get back to her normal self, but I knew that it was eating her away inside.

When it was time for them to go to bed, they all went upstairs and Clary and I took our place on the couch. We sat there for awhile, when my phone started to ring, I looked at Clary who was already asleep, and I maneuvered my way around her so I wouldn't wake her up. And made my way to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jace."

"Hey Nick, how are you doing?"

"I've been better. Thank you for taking Winnie today, I really appreciate it."

"Of course. Clary and I are more than happy to help. How is Kayla?"

"Not good. They gave her 6 months." I could hear the strain in his voice.

"I'm really sorry man. If Clary and I can do anything please just let us know."

"I was wondering if you could keep Winnie for the rest of the week, and maybe even the weekend too. I have to go and visit her dad, and he lives out of state in a elderly home, he isn't really with it, but I need to tell him."

"Of course Nick. Do you have a spare key anywhere outside of your house?"

"Yea, it should be tapped under the mailbox."

"Thanks. I'm gonna take Winnie home tomorrow so she can grab her things. Is it okay if she doesn't go to school? She wasn't doing so well today."

"Of course. Thank you for doing this Jace."

"I'm really sorry about Kayla Nick, I wish things were different."

"Thanks." We said our goodbyes and hung up. When I turned around Clary was leaning against the door frame.

"What was that about?"

"They gave Kayla 6 months."

"Oh my god."

"Nick asked if we could keep Winnie for the rest of the week and maybe even the weekend. I'm gonna take her home tomorrow so she can grab some of her things."

"That's awful. I can't even imagine."

"Can Olivia skip too? I think Winnie is going to need her."

"Absolutely. I'll take care of Elliott." I went over and gave her a kiss.

"I have to call my boss and ask for the day off tomorrow. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed, and I'll be up soon." She nodded and kissed my cheek and made her way upstairs. I got my phone back out and called my boss, I knew it was late but he always told me that if it was an emergency that I could call. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Greg, I know it's late but something came up and I won't be able to come into work tomorrow."

"Is everything okay?"

"Family emergency. A friend of mines wife isn't doing well and he wants me to watch his daughter tomorrow."

"Alright Jace. I hope everything works out."

"Thanks Greg." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. When I made my way upstairs I got to my room and Clary was already passed out. I couldn't help but laugh, she was constantly passing out all over the place, it was actually kind of cute. I lay awake thinking about Winnie and Nick and I couldn't help but feel my heart break for that little girl. Some things just didn't seem fair.

 **Time Jump-Five Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Being almost six months pregnant was really taking its toll on me this time around. The morning sickness lasted a lot longer than it did the first two times and I was in severe back pain, but I wasn't a complainer so I did what I had to do to lessen the pain as much as possible. I didn't want to worry anybody.

I had an appointment with my doctor today; I just wanted to know that if it was common for someone to be in this much pain. It never got this bad with Elliott or Olivia and it was kind of freaking me out. I wasn't able to drive so I had to wait for Jace to get home from work. He took a half-day in order to take me, which I was really happy about. I was lying on the couch rubbing my belly when he walked in.

"You ready to go babe?" He said as he dropped his bag and walked over towards me.

"Absolutely. Can you help me up?" He laughed and held out his hands, I grabbed them and he picked me up like I wasn't even the slightest bit heavy. He helped me towards the car and 15 minutes later we were sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called.

"Clarissa Lightwood?" The nurse called and yet again Jace had to help me up. He held my hand all the way to the room and didn't let go when we were seated. The nurse asked me the normal questions and than told us the doctor would be right in. I couldn't help but be nervous, I absentmindedly rubbed my belly and I think Jace picked up on my nerves.

"Everything is going to be okay babe."

"I just never experienced this with Olivia or Elliott so I'm kinda scared." He gave a light squeeze to my hand and rested his other hand on my belly.

"Everything will be okay Clare. Our daughter is going to be fine." His reassurance was something that I really needed.

"I can't believe we're having another girl. When do you think we should tell everyone?" Jace and I thought it was really funny to let everyone sit around and guess. Considering we really didn't have to buy a lot of things they couldn't figure out for the life of them what we were having.

"Let's see how this appointment goes, and than we can decide." I nodded and the doctor entered the room.

"Hello Clary, Jace. How are you doing today?"

"I've been better. I've been in a lot of pain recently, and I don't know why."

"Where is the pain mostly?"

"It's mostly my lower back, but sometimes it's from below my boobs all the way down to my vagina and wraps around my body. I've had to call in sick to work about 5 times because of it."

"Alright Clary, I think what I want to do for you is put you on bed rest. If after a couple weeks of bed rest you are still experiencing the same kind of pain I'll reexamine you and see what is really going on. I think you're body is just extremely exhausted. Do you work full time?"

"I do."

"And do you spend the majority of your time on your feet?"

"Yes."

"I think you just need a lot of rest." She looks at Jace. "Make sure she doesn't exert too much energy. As far as I'm concerned this is just a mild case of exhaustion but if you don't take care of it now it could become worse. No more work, no more picking up Elliott, I would even advise you make yourself comfortable in your bed because you might be there awhile." We both nodded and she brought in a wheelchair so that I didn't have to walk out of the office. When I was situated in the car Jace handed the wheelchair off to a nurse and we made our way home.

When I got to our room Jace had gotten everything ready for me, and although I wasn't looking forward to sitting on my ass for the next couple weeks I knew that if it was what's best for the baby and for my health, it's something that I have to do. Before I knew it my eyes were slowly closing and the darkness took me over.

 **Jace POV:**

When I went to check on Clary she was already fast asleep. I went back downstairs and asked Izzy to watch out for her while I went to pick up Olivia and Elliott at school. When I got there I picked up Elliott first and when I made my way to get Olivia I found her sitting in her desk crying her eyes out.

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

"Winnie's mom died today, and on the way to the hospital her dad crashed." She was sobbing and I just pulled her into my arms.

"Is Winnie okay?"

"She's pretty beat up, but her dad didn't make it."

"How do you know all this sweetheart?"

"My teacher thought I'd like to know since Winnie is my best friend. But she's all alone now dad. She doesn't have any other family."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll go to the hospital and I'll talk to whoever is in charge of Winnie, I won't let her get separated from you." She nodded and buried her head into my chest and continued to cry. Elliott joined in and began to rub her back, after about 10 minutes she finally calmed down. I took her face in my hands and I wiped the tears off her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Come on sweetheart, let's go home. You can spend the rest of the day in bed with your mother, I think she'd really like the company." Olivia nodded and I picked up her backpack, grabbed her and Elliott's hand and walked back to the car. When we got home Olivia immediately went upstairs and Elliott went over and started to play with Simon. I walked over to Izzy to explain what happened.

"Hey Iz, I need to go to the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"You know Winnie? Olivia's best friend?" She nodded. "Her mom died today, and when her father was rushing to the hospital he got in a crash. He was killed and Winnie was beat up pretty badly."

"Oh my god."

"According to Olivia Winnie has no other family and she's scared Winnie is going to be taken away, so I told her I'd go down and talk to the social worker and try to get something sorted out."

"Good luck."

"Can you just keep an eye on Elliott?"

"Absolutely." I went back to my car and started towards the hospital. When I got there I immediately went to the nurses station.

"Hi, my name is Jace Lightwood and I'm here to see Winnie Carmichael."

"What's your relationship to Ms. Carmichael?"

"She's my daughters best friend. I heard about the accident. I told my daughter I'd come and see how she was doing. She's freaking out." I smiled and the nurse smiled back.

"She's in room 243."

"Thank you so much." She smiled and I made my way to her room. When I opened the door Winnie was sitting in the bed crying while a woman sat next to her trying to talk to her. I walked in and the woman immediately stopped talking. Winnie looked over at me and her eyes immediately lit up.

"Mr. Lightwood, what are you doing here?"

"Olivia was a wreck when I went to pick her up from school. She told me what happened. I'm so sorry Winnie." I made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her and she relaxed into me.

"I don't know what to do, this lady keeps telling me I'm going to be put in foster care, and it might not even been in New York. I don't want to leave. I want to stay and go to high school with Olivia, and I want to stay at my school. I don't want to leave."

"Excuse me." The lady started. "What is your relationship to Winnie here?"

"She's my daughters best friend. I've been helping her father out for the past six months. She stays at my house a lot and I take her to school, whatever Nick needed, he normally called me."

"Can I speak to you for a moment." She asked and I nodded. I leaned down and kissed Winnie on the top of the head and exited the room after her. "I normally wouldn't ask this, but Winnie seems to be extremely comfortable with you, I am going to need to place her with a family soon. Do you have any room at your house to hold her?"

"Not really. I share a house with my wife, daughter, son, sister and her boyfriend, plus I have another one on the way. We're a little tight on room." I hated saying no but we weren't really able to house another person comfortably, but an idea immediately popped into my head. "But my brother, him and his husband have a nice house in the same district. Winnie wouldn't have to move schools, and I know they've been looking to adopt."

"Do they know anything about raising a child?"

"My brother has been raising my younger brother Max since the day he was born, in fact, he still lives with them, he's a year younger than Winnie." I could see her going over it in her head, and after a minute she looked back at me.

"I would like to meet them, if it's possible hopefully today. I can't sign off on the home without interviewing them and writing up a report." I nod and tell her to give me a couple minutes. She leaves and I pull out my phone and dial Alec's number. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hey Jace, what's up?"

"I have a very odd question for you."

"You sound worried. Is everything okay?"

"Are you and Magnus still looking to adopt?"

"Yes, we haven't been able to find someone who fits into the family, plus being gay really doesn't sit well with a lot of people. Why? What's up?"

"You know Winnie Carmichael?" He says yes. "Her mom died, and in a rush her father crashed on the way to the hospital and was killed. Winnie has no family and if she doesn't find a place to stay here they are probably going to be send to a home in another state, and she's a wreck. She doesn't want to leave the school, or Olivia." I pause. "I suggested you and Magnus as a potential foster home, I know you've been looking and I thought you guys would be a good fit. You live in the district and she wouldn't have to leave her school."

"What do Magnus and I have to do?"

"She wants to have a meeting with you."

"When?"

"Today."

"At the hospital?"

"Yes, I think she wants to see how you interact with Winnie."

"Magnus and I will be there in the next half hour, I hope she doesn't mind us bringing Max."

"I think that would only help out. Thank you for doing this man."

"I know how much Winnie means to Olivia, and your family. We'll see you soon." We hang up and I make my way back into the room. I walk over and sit in a chair next to Winnie. I call Izzy and let her know what's happening and sit and wait for Alec and Magnus to show up. Sure enough 30 minutes later Alec, Magnus and Alec walk into the room. I get up and hug Alec, nod at Magnus and fist bump Max, he's too cool for school most days to give his brother a hug.

"Miss. Darla, this is my brother Alec and his husband Magnus, and my other brother Max."

"It's very nice to meet you all. I would like to talk to just Magnus and Alec, we can take a walk to the cafeteria and talk there."

"Okay, Max, please behave for Jace, and don't be rude to Winnie."

"Come on Alec, you know Winnie and I are tight, right Win?" She laughed and just shook her head.

"Right, tighter than Mr. Lightwood's leather jacket." This caused everyone to burst into a fit of laughter.

"That was a good one Winnie, you just became my favorite." Magnus said as they left the room. I sat down on a chair and watched Winnie and Max goof around and laugh, and I knew that they were friend, considering how close in age they are, and the fact that Olivia and Max were close. They all just seemed to get along really well. About 45 minutes later Alec, Magnus, and Miss. Darla walked back into the room.

"Winnie, after talking to Alec and Magnus I would be more than willing to place you in their care, but it's up to you. Do you feel comfortable enough to live with them?"

"I think I'd really like that Miss. Darla." Winnie smiled and Max just held up his fist and they pounded it and Alec and Magnus laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to go and write it up and let the system know you have a home to stay in." We all thanked her and she left.

"Okay, I'm gonna head home and let Olivia know what's going on, she was having a tough time. I'll see you around Winnie."

"Thank you Mr. Lightwood." I nodded and left Magnus, Alec and Max with Winnie. On my way home I couldn't even begin to describe how relieved I was to know that Winnie wasn't going to be in a bad home, or pulled away form her friends. I knew how much Olivia cared about her, and knowing that I helped keep them together made me incredibly happy, and I couldn't wait to let Olivia know.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Time Jump-Three Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Turns out I was on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy, and in that time I couldn't wait to meet our daughter. She was a feisty one, she loved to kick and keep me up all hours of the night, and since I couldn't leave my bed, I relied on Jace for a lot of things. Thankfully I went into labor on my due date. It was a long labor but when I held her for the first time, I couldn't even remember how tired I was or how much pain I was in, it was just Jace, me and our daughter. We didn't tell anyone we were having a girl until they came in to meet her. Olivia was ecstatic, she was glad she finally had a little sister. And now we were all sitting in the hospital room while she was being passed around to get the proper loving from all her relative.

"What did you name her?" Izzy asks as she helps Olive hold her.

"Felicity Rose Lightwood."

"That's an old name, where did you dig that up from?" Alec said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, we were talking one night and we were stuck between Rose and Valerie. And I liked both of them for middle names, but not her first name. They just didn't click. So one night, at like 4 am, she was kicking me like crazy, and I just couldn't get comfy, so I was doing mindless activities that were allowed in bed suddenly it hit me. When I was younger my mom used to buy me American Girl Dolls. And I remember I wanted Felicity so bad, because I absolutely loved the name. I thought it was old fashioned but a strong name, and I sat there for at least an hour thinking of other names but Felicity just stuck. So the next day when we revisited the name thing I told Jace about it, and of course he tried it out with Rose, because that was his pick and as soon as he said it we both knew that was her name." Everyone nodded and continued to pass her around and then it got to Elliott, he was barely containing his excitement so he had to wait until the end to hold her. Once I placed her in his arms he started to try and pronounce her name but he was struggling.

"Feli…" He started but couldn't get it. "Flicet…" He tried again and I was just about to help him out when he made up a nickname for her. "Fleecy. Her name is Fleecy!" He got so excited cause he thought he had it but it was cute and we just let him go. "She's my sister."

"Yes she is Elliott." I said as I stroked his hair.

"She's so tiny. Like tinnier than me."

"Of course she is buddy, she was just born today." Jace said as he reached down to grab a very squirmy Felicity. "Alright guys, I think we should give Clary and Fleecy some time for them to rest. It's been a long day." I couldn't help but smile at his use of Elliott's nickname for her, it was absolutely adorable and I think it was going to stick. "Iz, can you take the kids back to the house, I'm gonna stay here for a little while."

"Of course. We'll see you at home, and congratulations guys." Izzy said as her and Simon took Olivia and Elliott out of the room.

"If you need anything at all, you know you can always call us." Alec said.

"Thanks guys. We really appreciate it."

"Alright Lightwood-Bane's, we are departing. You two have school tomorrow and it's already hard enough to wake Winnie up, and I don't want to resort to pouring water on her tomorrow."

"You wouldn't!" She laughed and it was great to see how well she was adjusting to living with them.

"Oh princess." Magnus said as he pulled her into a hug. "I would totally do it." He started to tickle her sides causing her to erupt into a fit of laughter. Magnus walked out with Winnie and Max while Jace grabbed Alec by the arm before he could leave.

"How is Winnie doing?" Jace asked, clearly still concerned with her well-being.

"She's doing great, Magnus and I are talking about adopting her. She gets along great with Max, and she really completes our family, but we haven't talked to her about it yet. We don't want to overwhelm her."

"I'm really happy for you guys, and I doubt she'd say no. She looks really happy with you guys."

"I'd like to think so. She has her days, but I can't even imagine what she's trying to cope with."

"I really appreciate you doing that favor for me. I just couldn't let her leave her life, and Olivia behind. She had already lost so much, she didn't need to leave New York too."

"I think I should be the one thanking you. Winnie just fits in with our family. She's weird, and funny, and sweet. She really completes us. And as much as I wish she never had to go through that tragedy, I couldn't picture our family without her now."

"I'm so glad to hear that. I would talk to her though, because I think she's worried about being pulled out of your house. Olivia came home the other day saying that she broke down during lunch because she was scared that she wasn't going to be able to stay with you guys forever." Alec nodded.

"Well, they are probably wondering why I didn't follow. We'll see you around." Alec started but than the door opened and Winnie popped her head in.

"Alec," she smiled. "We thought we lost you! Magnus says that if you aren't in the car in 3 minutes you have to eat Izzy's cooking." All of us gave her a horrified expression that caused her to laugh. "And I would really like to not lose you." I looked at Alec and he was beaming.

"I'll be right out princess. Tell Magnus that if he tries to make me eat her cooking I'll dump all his glitter down the garbage disposal." Winnie laughed and nodded before shutting the door. He turned back to us and before I could say anything Jace spoke.

"Princess?"

"When she first came to our house she woke up screaming that night and when Magnus and I rushed into her room to calm her down the only thing that seemed to calm her down was calling her princess. We asked her about it, apparently her mom used to call her that all the time. We asked her if it was alright to call her that, and she told us that it made her feel really comfortable and at home. So that's what we call her now. Every time we do she smiles and she gets a little spark in her eye."

"That's really nice of you guys."

"Anything to make her feel like our home is hers. I want her to be comfortable and if calling her princess makes her feel comfortable and at home, that's what I'll do." Jace and I nodded before Alec spoke again. "Alright, now I really need to go. Remember if you need anything just give us a call."

"Later man." Jace said as he sat down on the bed with me while Felicity rested on his shoulder.

 **Time Jump-The Next Day**

 **Alec POV:**

After we got home from the hospital last night Magnus and I talked about Winnie, and we decided that after school we would sit her down and ask her how she felt about us adopting her. I'm not going to lie, I'm kinda nervous. I can't picture life without Winnie now, her and Max got along so well and she just fit so well into this family.

When they both got home Magnus and I were sitting in the living room. They noticed our nervous behavior and both walked slowly over to us. It was now or never and I really hoped that Winnie would be thrilled to become our daughter.

"What's going on here?" Winnie asked as she took a seat.

"We want to talk to you about something Winnie." She nodded and I continued. "Well as you know we love having you here. You were the missing piece of this family, and having you here just feels so right, so we wanted to know how you felt about us wanting to adopt you." Winnie's jaw was practically on the floor. It took her a couple minutes to catch her composure, and when she finally gathered herself she started crying.

"Are you alright princess?" Magnus asked and reached out and took her hand in his.

"Yea, I just I don't know what to say. I can't I just I can't believe you want to adopt me." She got out between sobs.

"Of course we want to adopt you Winnie, you are apart of this family. We couldn't imagine life without you now." I said as I moved over to her side and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"I would love that." She said and Magnus and I immediately wrapped her in a hug. "Do I have to change my name?"

"That's completely up to you. If you want to keep Carmichael you can, but if you want to choose Lightwood, or Bane or Lightwood-Bane that's your choice." I said as I stroked her back. I could see her thinking it over in her head. After a couple minutes her face lit up.

"I think I know the perfect solution." She smiled at us. "I know Max isn't your kid, but he might as well be, and his last name is Lightwood, and both of your last names are Lightwood-Bane, but what we're missing is a Bane." I looked over at Magnus and he sucked in a breath and had tears in his eyes. "I want to keep Carmichael, but I want to make it my middle name and take Bane. Is that alright with you?" It took Magnus several minutes to compose himself before he was able to speak.

"Of course princess." He got out but I could tell he was struggling. "Winnie Carmichael Bane. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"I think you're right Magnus. Princess? Max? How do you like it?"

"I think that it's absolutely perfect." Winnie said.

"I think it's pretty cool. I mean, I know I have a sister, but now I actually get to live with one." I couldn't help but smile at the newly formed family that we just made. The Lightwood-Bane's were about to embark on one hell of a journey but I couldn't be more excited to enter it together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note:**

 **I think this story is reaching it's end. I'm so sorry it took me forever to update this one, but I couldn't find the file, so I thought I lost it, but I found it and after finishing this chapter I realize that I have really reached a good point where I am ready to end it! There will be an epilogue, which will most likely be the next chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed the journey! Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Time Jump-Five Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

These last five years have been a roller coaster. Olivia, Elliot, and Fleecy were all doing amazing. Olivia is 15, and I can't even begin to tell you how fast she's grown up. It seems like yesterday she was a little toddler and now my baby was in high school. Elliot was 10, and that kid was exactly like Jace. He was involved in three different sports, super competitive, and a hit with all the ladies. According to him, he's already had 4 girlfriends, but they all didn't compare to his awesomeness, that he had to let them go. It was amusing, cause I knew he was going to have his fair share of women. He looked just like Jace, and he always had women gawking at him. Fleecy was 5, and just the sweetest little girl. She had gotten my artistic ability, and Jace's OCD. That little girl loved to clean, which I'm not complaining about, I love that she is always willing to help me clean up.

Elliot had a baseball game today, so I was getting Fleecy dressed for it. Olivia had softball today, so Jace was picking her up and meeting us at the field. Fleecy was being extremely difficult today, and I had no idea why.

"Fleecy, we're going to be late for your brothers game. We need to leave soon." I said and she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No." She said and I was mad now.

"Felicity Rose Lightwood, if you don't put your shoes on in 5 seconds, you will not be allowed to go to Katie's birthday party this weekend, and I'll send you to Aunt Izzy's and have her cook for you all weekend." I said and she stormed over to her shoes and put them on. When she was done she walked out to the car. I put her in her seat and we drove to the game. When we got to the field she still had her arms crossed and she was pouting. We met up with Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Max and Winnie and they all looked at me and I just shook my head. 10 minutes later Jace and Olivia were walking towards us. Fleecy immediately perked up and ran over to Jace.

"Daddy!" She said and he picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Hey Fleecy." He said and he came over and gave me a kiss. Fleecy looked at me and than looked away.

"I'm getting really tired of your attitude Felicity. I don't appreciate it." I said and she wiggled out of Jace's arms and made her way over to where Olivia was standing.

"What happened?" Jace asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"I have no idea. She was just being really difficult. She wouldn't put her shoes on at home. It took me 30 minutes to get her to put them on, and than he stormed away form me, and she's been that way ever since." He looked at her and than back at me.

"I'll take her for a walk, and see if I can get anything out of her."

"Good. I really don't want to be near her right now." I said and he kissed me before making his way over to her. He picked her up and started to take a walk. I let out a frustrated breath before I started watching Elliot play.

 **Jace POV:**

"Why are you so mad at mommy baby girl?" I asked and she started pouting. "Come on Fleecy, you weren't being very nice to mommy."

"She's a meany."

"What did she do?"

"She wouldn't let me wear my blue dress. She told me I had to wear this." She gestured to her jeans and sweater. "I even asked her politely and she still said no."

"It's not warm enough for a dress yet baby. You would have been cold, and your mom didn't want you to get a cold." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest again. "I think you need to apologize to mommy."

"Why? She was the mean one."

"Felicity, she is your mother, and she was doing what was best for you. You didn't have to right to be so mean." I said and she looked at me. "Are you cold?" I asked and she looked at me.

"A little." She said and I could see her ears turning a slight shade of pink.

"Now, imagine if you were wearing a dress, you're be really cold, and you could of gotten sick. Thank you would have felt really crummy and we hate seeing you kids sick." She looks at me again and than hangs her head. "Will you apologize to your mom?"

"Yea. I'm sorry daddy."

"It's okay baby girl, we just want the best for you. I wouldn't have let you wear that dress either." I said as I picked her up. "And I would have made you wear a jacket."

"Mommy brought me one." I laughed, cause I knew Clary probably brought one with her.

"Do you want it?" She nodded slightly and I smiled. "Well, lets go apologize to mommy, and than we'll get you that jacket." We walked back over to the field and made our way over to Clary. When she heard us coming she turned around and I put Fleecy down. She started kicking leaves but eventually looked up at Clary.

"I'm sorry mommy." She said and Clary kneeled down to her level.

"It's okay baby, but I was just trying to help you. I didn't want you to be cold."

"I know." She said and Clary opened her arms and Fleecy ran into them. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." They broke apart and Clary gave her a kiss.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have my coat?" She asked and we both laughed.

"Of course baby. Let's go to the car and get it." Fleecy grabbed her hand and they started to walk to the car. I shook my head and smiled and turned my attention back to the game. I put my arm around Olivia and she looked up at me and smiled. I think about her and Fleecy and I can't help but think how I'm in so much trouble when these two start dating. When Clary and Fleecy return, she has her normal energy back and she's jumping around cheering for Elliot. I pull Clary into my side and hold both her and Olivia. I think back to the first time I saw these two, and I knew they were going to mean everything to me, and I was right.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note:**

 **So this is the end of 'Just because You're Young, Doesn't Mean You're Incapable of Greatness' and I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I am currently in the middle of writing a new story, but I want to finish all my other unfinished stories first! I hope you all have enjoyed where I left this story, and I hope that it has lived up to your expectations! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Three – Epilogue**

 **Time Jump – Ten Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

These last ten years have been absolutely amazing. Olivia was engaged to her boyfriend of 4 years, Adam. They were the sweetest couple. They remind me somewhat of Jace and I when we were together. He would burn down the world if it meant protecting and saving Olivia. What more could you ask for when it comes to your daughter? It took Jace about a week to recover from the engagement. He couldn't believe our little girl was getting married. He said that he remembers her being the 5 year old who he would help play the piano and now she was all grown up, engaged and living on her own.

Elliot was now 20, and an exact replica of Jace. That boy has had more girlfriends than I can count. He was extremely smart, always making deans list at college and also playing baseball. He was a very well rounded kid, and despite his many girlfriends he was one of the sweetest kids I've ever met, and he was truly a gentleman. One day I know he'll find the right girl and they will just click. But I'm not ready to let my baby boy go just yet.

Felicity was only 15 and just starting high school. That girl will be able to make any boy go weak at the knees with just one glance. She had Jace's beautiful blonde hair and my vibrant green eyes. She got my height, which was a blessing and curse. Jace was dreading the day that she started dating and I just laughed at him. His two little girls were growing up so fast and he couldn't stand seeing his babies going off on their own. Today we had a little family get together to catch up with each other. Since Olivia lived with Adam, we don't see her as often, and with Elliot at school we don't get to talk as much as we'd like too.

"Fleecy, hurry up. We have to meet your siblings in 10 minutes." I yelled up the stairs and I soon heard foot steps.

"Mom, I'm fifteen, when are you going to stop calling me Fleecy?" She asked and I looked at her with a fake hurt face.

"My baby is growing up so fast." I said as I dried my imaginary tear and she laughed.

"You two ladies ready?" Jace said as we entered the living room.

"Yea, Felicity and I are ready to go." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Felicity huh? She getting to big for her nickname?" Jace said and I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. "Our baby is growing up." He said and we both laughed.

"Alright you two, lets go. Olivia and Elliot are probably waiting for us." She said and we got into the car and made our way to the restaurant. When we walked in we saw Olivia and Adam and Elliot with some girl we'd never seen before. When we got to the table we all gave each other hugs before sitting down.

"So, mom and dad, this is Sonnie, my girlfriend." Elliot said and my eyes widened. For him to introduce us to a girl must meant he was serious about their relationship.

"It's wonderful to meet you. How long as you two been together?" I said and they both smiled.

"Almost a year." Sonnie said and I was shocked but as long as he was happy I was happy.

"That's great! I'm glad you were able to join us today." Jace said and Elliot couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"How's the wedding planning going Olivia?" I asked.

"Great. We finally decided on a date. So now we just need to get everything detailed."

"Wonderful! Just let me know if you need my help on anything." I said and she smiled.

"So Fleecy, have a boyfriend yet?" Elliot asked and her cheeks flared red and Jace's eyes widened.

"Felicity, do you have something to tell us?" Jace said and her cheeks got even more red.

"Uhh…" She started. "There is the one guy in my class that I've been talking to recently." She said and she wouldn't even look at Jace or I.

"What's his name?"

"Jason." She said.

"We will be having a talk about this when we get home young lady." Jace said and I could see the light dim from her eyes. She must have really liked this kid, other wise it wouldn't have bothered her so much about Jace's reaction. Lunch went by rather quickly after that and when we got home Fleecy went right up to her room and Jace was about to follow when I grabbed his hand.

"Jace, what's so wrong with her liking a boy?" I said and he turned around.

"She's 15 Clare. She's not old enough to be dating anyone!"

"Oh come on Jace, Elliot was dating when he was 12. And they aren't dating; she said that she like him. It's totally different. I was dating when I was 15."

"And look how that ended. My daughter will not be as stupid and irresponsible." He said and I dropped his hand and his eyes widened realizing his mistake. "Clary." He started but I raised my hand and cut him off.

"You're saying that Olivia was a mistake?" I said and he was about to say something but I stopped him again. "I may not have been smart when I was 15 but Fleecy is different. She knows the consequences of her actions. They all know how old I was when I had Olivia, and they all know how hard it was for me. She knows not to put herself in a situation that could result in a pregnancy, and I trust her." I said as I went and grabbed my keys. "You know exactly how hard it was for me Jace. You know that I didn't have a support system to help me out with Olivia. I was on my own, and she turned out to be an amazing young woman. But I guess that doesn't matter because I was a stupid and naïve teenager in your mind."

"Where are you going Clary?" He called after me as I opened the door.

"Anywhere that's away from you." I said as I slammed the door. I got into my car and started driving. I couldn't believe Jace would say that to me, and I just needed to cool off. So I drove to Izzy's and decided that I needed to vent.

 **Jace POV:**

After Clary left I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. I had made a huge mistake, and I didn't know how I was going to make it up to Clary. I sat there for a few minutes until I heard Fleecy.

"Dad?" She said and I looked up and she was standing at the bottom of the steps. "Are you okay?"

"Yea baby. Your mom and I just got into a fight and she left." I said and she took a seat next to me on the couch.

"I'm sorry if it was because of me." She said and put my arm around her and pulled her into my side.

"It wasn't. It was all my fault. I said something I shouldn't have." I said and she looked up at me.

"So apologize." She said and I laughed.

"I think it's going to take a little more than an apology for her to forgive me." I said and she got up off the couch. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to go get mom her favorite flowers and you're going to go to her and apologize." She said and I smiled.

"I don't even know where she is Fleecy."

"Where does mom go when she needs to vent?"

"Aunt Izzy's." I said and she nodded.

"Come on. You know how mom gets. She needs to be shown that your sorry, and that you love her. Words aren't enough for her." She says and I stand up and grab my keys.

"I'm sorry if I blew the whole dating thing our of proportion. It's just, you're my little girl, and I just want what's best for you." I said and she gave me a hug.

"I know dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just I wanted to see what happened and if he eventually asked me out I would have told you and mom."

"I know that, I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

"It's okay dad. Let's go get mom back." She said and we got into the car and started driving to the flower shop. I was going to show Clary how sorry I was and how her and Olivia were the best things to ever happen to me.

 **Clary POV:**

"I mean, can you believe the nerve of him to say that to me?" I said as I paced in Izzy's living room.

"I don't think he meant it Clary. It was probably just the heat of the moment. You said it yourself that he looked like he regretted it the instant he said it."

"But he still said it. He basically said I was stupid for getting pregnant at 15, and I already knew that. He didn't need to say it. But Olivia was the best thing to ever happen to me. And she's the reason Jace and I are even together in the first place. I have a lot to be thankful for when it comes to Olivia, and for him to call me those things really hurt me Iz."

"I know that Clary, but you and him have been together for 22 years. He helped raise Olivia, and he loves that girl more than anything. What other 17 year old kid would allow a 3 year old to call him daddy, and than proceed to do everything in his power to make sure you and Olivia were taken care of?" She said and I couldn't help but sigh and sit on the couch.

"He hurt me Iz. I know how dumb it was for me to get pregnant at 15, and I heard it enough from my family. I thought he was the one person that would never call me out on the fact that I got pregnant so young, but the moment we disagree on something like this, he throws it out to show how irresponsible I was."

"Clary, you know Jace better than anyone. You know for a fact he would never say something to purposely hurt you."

"I know, but I just couldn't look at him any longer. I needed to get out of there." I said and Izzy opened her mouth to say something there was a knock on the door. She got up and answered it, and I heard footsteps and when I looked up there stood Jace with a bunch of flowers and my favorite candy, and I couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"Clary, I am so sorry for what I said. You know I didn't mean it. I love you more than anything, and I wouldn't trade you and Olivia for anything. When I first met you two, I knew that there was something about you two that made me happier than I ever have been before. When she first called me daddy, I think my heart swelled three sizes because in that moment she was mine. She was my daughter and you were going to be my wife one day, and we were going to expand our family because I knew that I wanted that with you. I wanted everything with you, and I have it. I have the most amazing wife in the world who I love more than anything else in this world. I have the three best kids any father could ever ask for. I have no idea what I'd do without you and the kids." He said and I got up from the couch and stood in front of him. "I am so sorry Clary. Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you Jace." I said and he put the flowers and the candy on the table and picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You just really hurt me Jace. You were the only person who never judged me for getting pregnant so young, and I felt like you were judging me today."

"I am so sorry Clary. I want you to know, I never once looked down on you for having a kid so young. Honestly, when I first saw you with Olivia I was so inspired by you. You were so young, and on your own, and the soul provider for this little girl. You amazed me. You did everything for her, and it made me like you even more. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. I was 17, but you and Olivia became my family. I want you to know, that I have always always thought you were the strongest person I have ever known. You are an amazing mother, and an amazing wife. I don't ever want you to doubt that because of an idiotic thing that I said."

"I love you too Jace. I always have." I said and he smashed out lips together, and I don't know how long we were like that, but we broke apart when we heard gagging from behind us. When we looked back it was Fleecy.

"Alright Felicity, that's enough." I said and she made her way over to us and Jace put his arm around her and pulled her into our family hug.

"I think I like it better when you call me Fleecy." She said and I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. "I love you guys, and just because I like a boy doesn't meant I'm going to go out with him."

"We trust you Fleecy. If you want to date, than you have our permission, but I'd like to meet him before you do." Jace said and I couldn't help but smile at him. I leaned my head on his chest as I played with Fleecy's hair.

"Deal." She said as she smiled up at Jace.

"Alright, lets go home." I said and Jace picked up the flowers and the candy as I went to go find Izzy. I walked into the kitchen and she was siting at the table eating a snack. "Thank you Izzy. For listening to me vent."

"No problem Clare. I know how stupid Jace can be sometimes. I'm always here to listen when you're upset. What are sisters for." She said and I gave her a hug.

"Love you Iz."

"Love you too Clare." We broke apart and I said my goodbyes and met Jace and Fleecy out in the driveway. I gave Jace and Fleecy a kiss before we got into our cars and headed home. I followed Jace all the way there and when we got out of the car he threw his arm around my shoulders, gave me the flowers, and placed a kiss on my temple.

No matter what happens in life, I knew that I could always count on Jace to be there to make everything better. We may fight, and sometimes we aren't each others favorite person in the world, but the one thing that would never fade in this marriage was the love that we shared for each other and our kids. I may have started this family out a little early, but it goes to show you that just because you're young, doesn't mean you're incapable of greatness.


End file.
